Lahcy Week 12-06-15 to 12-12-15
by im ur misconception
Summary: More information inside. But this is for the Lahar x Lucy pairing... I decided they deserved a week to themselves...
1. NOTICE 1

Lah-cy Week December 6 through December 12

Day 1: Pontificate

Day 2: Paperclip

Day 3: Trust

Day 4: Soap

Day 5: Enabler

Day 6: Order

Day 7: Sinner


	2. NOTICE 2

UPDATE NOTICE for Lahcy week 20015

Okay so I have been going over many ideas for my stories in my head. And have come realize that the ones I am ultimately going to write have some issues. Meaning I am going to have to make changes to the Fairy Tail world to make them work. I.E, it will be set in Hiro Mashima's world, but wont be cannon cause of these changes. And is going to follow the story line in more cases, so if you don't like the cannon world messed with, pardon me. But I really don't care. So without further ado!

LAHAR IS ALIVE! I mean we cannot have this week with out our leading man.

This takes place the year right after the Tartaros Arc.

Natsu has left for the one year training.

The guild never disbanded.

Lucy's father is alive.. Yes, you read that right, JUDE HEARTPHILLIA is ALIVE!

Thanks to her guild he has his Kozern back. (Mostly due to Freed)

She has made amends with him. I.E: they have a decent father and daughter relationship.

They have an agreement on the marriage Subject. (It will be talked about in the stories)

This is a story that flows through the months and their holidays, so it will be in chronological order.

Okay so there you go, those are my changes. Please leave comments/reviews on what you think. And I will get around to actually typing up the stories over the next few days, since I will be in the middle of no where for Thanksgiving with my family. Meaning I will have free time and no real Access to the Internet either.

Also on another note, I have 3 stories in with my beta wiggles-n-stuff, so I hope to be getting those back after the holiday season and posting them. Sadly they are not my main babies, I.E: Red String of Fate, Fallen Star, Silver Memories and/or Obsession. Two of them are update stories for my Shall we Date Destiny Ninja set, while the last is a crack pairing of Lucy from Fairy Tail with Killia from the new Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengance game for the PS4...

MY GOD he is sexy and I have shared his Sexy self with my other Crack Fiction Liberation Army Gals.

So this is **Commander Thriller of the Drama Corp of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army** **, signing out!**

OUR CREDO:

 **"To eliminate or decrease over-repetitive conceptualizations of fandoms in the pursuit of heterogeneous prose and poetry."**


	3. Day 1 Pontificate

Pontificate

by Im ur misconception

Definition: to speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner:

Example: Did he pontificate about the responsibilities of a good citizen?

August 31, 791

Lucy let out a small sigh of exasperation as she walked away from the current group of nobles. Her brown eyes half shut as she collected herself. Though a smile was in place on her lips as she gave small nods or inclines of her chin to the various others that noted her passing. It was the end of August, the heat in Fiore was at it's peaks and here she was dressed to the nines for her father's end of summer Soiree. As per their agreement when she made amends and helped him get the family Kozern back, she was here doing her duty.

Wanting nothing more than to shed the god awful layers of her gown, as she felt the sweat crawl down her back between her shoulder blades. Hating the feel of it as it stopped in one place, leaving the area feeling sticky and very itchy. Deciding that since the party would be going for another two hours at least, that acquiring a cold drink would be a good idea. The thought of water to help flush her system of the several glasses of champagne that she had drunk seemed like a even better idea.

Weaving her way through the throng of people, noting that many were just as uncomfortable as her, leaving her with a perverse sense of pleasure at that knowledge. Lucy continued on her way to the bar, only to see a brief flash of black hair with distinctive green highlights amongst the crowds. Normally it wasn't something that she would take a second notice of, but the hairstyle it was done up in gave her a cause to pause. Her brain racking it's self to place why it had seemed so familiar. With a small shake of her head, Lucy continued on in the direction she had been going, until she stepped out of the crowd.

Her eyes immediately landing on the bar, again seeing that head of green tinted black hair, done up in a layered clipped bun. Slowing her steps as she let her mind wander, she took note that the person she was staring at was a male, tall and of slender build wearing a form fitting white suit. Good posture from the way he stood with his back ramrod straight, while giving off the air of being very unsociable at the current moment. Only to have to recall something from earlier in the month. How Mest had whined about Lahar's lectures and how down right boring they were.

Upon which she had exclaimed that it couldn't of been as bad as he was making out to be to Wendy, Charle and herself at the time. Earning her a dubious look of annoyance and pout, before he bet her that if she got a chance to talk to him, that she'd be pulling her hair out after ten minutes. Deciding it was a bet she could win with ease, Lucy made the deal. Telling Mest that if he won that she'd have Mira help her cook him a full dinner, but if she won he had to buy her something she wanted at any store she wanted.

The thought of it caused a smile to curve her lips as her eyes brightened, as she placed the name to the person. It was Lahar from the Magic Council, also a major thorn in her guilds side, since he was so vocal on advocating against them and their 'destructive' tendencies. Lucy decided that she would play the good hostess as an excuse to win her bet with Mest. Besides in her book it never hurt to get to know another person, even if they were a bit of a prick.

Closing the distance, Lucy gave a polite cough once she was in hearing distance, catching the slight stiffening of her shoulders. Before stepping up beside him and placing her hands on the bars top. Giving a small nod of her head to the person tending it, smiling when the bartender indicated water with ice, before turning her attention to Lahar. Letting the smile soften a bit at how tense he was standing there.

Deciding to be nice, Lucy spoke softly and in a polite, cultured tone. "So, are you here on council business, Captain Lahar?"

Her eyes watching carefully as he straightened up and a slight confused look showed on his face as he turned to look at her. Only see him narrow his eyes as he tried to figure out who she was, making it hard for her not to giggle. It was fascinating to watch people try and figure who she was out between the two worlds she lived in, since the way she dressed was drastically different. When a few minutes passed by, Lucy took pity on Lahar and removed her glove from her right hand, showing her guild mark. To have him show shock as he did a double take, looking her over thoroughly, before slamming his normal empirical mask back into place.

Giving a small roll of her eyes at this, Lucy put the glove back on as he turned to full face her. His dark eyes, narrowing behind his wire framed glasses as he looked over a second time. Letting his lip curl into a slight sneer as he answered her, "No. In fact if I had my way, I wouldn't be here at all. These things never interested me to begin with, but duty is duty is it not, _Lady_ Heartfillia."

His voice was as mono-toned as ever while he spoke. Making Lucy flinch a bit as he stressed a singular word as he addressed her. Dropping her eyes demurely as she felt heat flood her cheeks, Lucy got a shock at what she saw on the left breast pocket of his suit. Instead of the emblem for his rank in the council, there was very familiar family crest on it. Unable to help herself as she felt her jaw go slack at the shock, Lucy jerked her eyes up to look at Lahar again.

The slight smile of amusement on his lips at her reaction, quickly caused Lucy to stiffen and straighten herself up to her full height. Slipping her own empirical mask on she retorted in a polite tone, "Well than, care to keep me company with a dance young _Lord_ Zieger."

The twitch of his eye brow as a tight smile plastered it's self on his face was priceless at the use of his title and familial name. So with a tilt of her head and a coy smile as if nothing was out of place, as she lifted her hand up to him and waited. Dark eyes still narrowed, Lucy saw the brief internal battle begin waged before he reached out, taking her hand and promptly lead her to the dance floor as a Vienna waltz started to play.

Easily they fell into the steps of the dance, each looking the other in the eye. Finally Lucy let out a small sigh and spoke in a hushed tone, so only Lahar heard. "I will say this is a unexpected surprise and one that I find delightful."

Knowing it was a offhanded comment to start a discussion, it was still honest and sincere. So when Lahar just raised an eyebrow and continued on dancing in silence, Lucy felt a small twinge of irritation. Before trying again, but choosing a topic that might get a response. "So I was wondering what your take on the current magic councils new laws concerning mage guilds are."

The effect the words had were almost instantaneous, as he let out a derisive snort and began to speak in a low, tight voice sounding pompous, so that he didn't disturb the other dancers. His voice showing a wide range of emotions at his thoughts, which flickered across his normally stoic face as he went into a virtual tirade about the changes. Causing delight to well up inside of Lucy as he spoke with a zealous like passion. To her it was like she was dancing with a whole different person as he kept speaking, pausing only long enough to catch his breath.

As the dance came to an end, Lahar was still speaking his piece on what she asked, Lucy led him back to the bar to get another drink. All the while delighting in the fact that the man she was now walking and talking with, was no longer the stiff, overbearing jerk with no emotions, who was brainwashed to be a good little puppet for the magic council. But instead was a man who had passion and thoughts, that was a darned joy to listen too, in her opinion. Marveling over this, Lucy didn't notice that Lahar had stopped speaking and was staring at her. So when she came back to herself and noticed it, again her cheeks burned brightly in embarrassment this time.

Looking away, she spoke in a slightly mumbled voice, "Please forgive my rudeness. Did you ask me something?"

As she finished speaking she peeked up at him, noting that he was looking at her with his mask back in place, before he spoke with an annoyed sigh in his voice, "Don't be, I am accustomed to people zoning out when I speak. But I asked you, why you decided to speak to me out of the blue, since we tend to be on opposite sides of the fence, so to speak. ."

Feeling her face grow hotter Lucy gave a small cough before she looked up at him and smiled. "Actually I wasn't zoning out due to boredom, Lahar. It was because I was amazed at how passionate you were talking."

Her words earned her a look of surprise before a genuine smile on his face at her honest compliment. Thought it was gone in a second as he looked at her expectantly to finish. Knowing she was caught, Lucy sighed softly, "Er, you want an honest answer to that don't you?"

 **0000000000000**

Lahar stood there staring down at the blond Fairy Tail mage, still a bit shocked at the realization that he, prior to seeing her tonight, hadn't put two and two together the first time he had heard her name. In fact since what he was seeing right now fidget slightly before and the woman he saw several times due to her guild causing mayhem across Fiore, were one and the same. Than again the same could be said about him, since very few knew he was the only son and heir the Zieger Kozern and he was just working in the council as was per quota for him to take over the family.

Drawing himself back to the present when Lucy spoke, her question a obvious avoidance technique. Causing irritation and anger to well in him as he narrowed his eyes at her. With a hissing breath Lahar spoke, "Of course. _IT_ is polite to give an honest answer, my _lady_."

At his words, or rather his tone of voice, he saw her flinch away for the second time that night, as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and worried it. Only making him feel more angry, since the answer wasn't something she wanted to fess up. Leaving him to wonder if it was a bet she had taken, hoping to win. So when she spoke again, he felt as if the floor was shifting out from under him as she spoke honestly.

"Mest.. he was at the guild earlier this month visiting. He was complaining about how you go on and on with your lectures. On top of the fact that they were so boring. I jumped in and said that you couldn't be that bad. Well one thing led to another and a bet was made and here we are." She paused and looked down than back up at him.

Her brown eyes showed her emotions clearly, leaving him feeling light headed and breathless. Because in the depths of her eyes he saw her shame and that she was truly sorry. Blinking his eyes, Lahar heard her continue speaking, "But I did mean that I enjoyed listening to speak your mind. To be honest I was taken back by the show of passion as you pontificated. You know what you like and how you feel, so when you actually speak, it isn't because your being well, mean as Mest puts it. But because it is how you feel."

Something in him felt as if it was broken, because for the life of him, Lahar just couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. This woman before him seemed to be able turn him around due to her complete honest nature. Coupled with how she wore her emotions on her face, while acting and dressing like a noble born lady, just seemed to be impossible.

Giving a small shake of his head as he continued to stare at one Lucy Heartfillia, once more worrying her bottom lip. With a small sigh, Lahar spoke softly and slowly, "While I am not appreciative of the fact that I am the breaker for a bet. I do appreciate your honesty in telling me, as well as for the fact that you listened to me speak. And apparently enjoyed listening to me, as you put it, pontificated my views."

After finishing Lahar just stood still waiting for her reaction. Which was a bright smile and a soft pealing laugh, that just brightened up the area around her. Making Lahar feel awkward as he felt a blush creep across his cheeks, on top of the fact that he noticed people were staring, whispering and pointing at them. Which never bode well in the high society that loved to make much out of nothing at all.

Giving a small cough, to get Lucy's attention, Lahar tilted his head a the crowd around them. Making Lucy go still as the laughter died away from her lips, as she placed her own mask back into place. A tight smile on her lips as she stood up straighter and turned to look at those watching them. With a small sniff, Lucy spoke in a voice loud enough to have those closest hear her easily, "Thank you for being my dance partner and a enlightening conversationalist, I hope I get another change to talk with you at another time, Young Lord Zieger."

Shutting his eyes to the half-way, Lahar just gave a small tilt of his head in acknowledgment. Neither accepting or refuting her request, as he watched her incline her chin a bit, before turning and making her way back into the crowd of people, who had began to look away in their mock shame manner. Before he himself wandered off in the other direction to search out his parents to see if he could take his leave of the function. Lucy and their conversation already filed way and forgotten.


	4. Day 2 Paperclip

Paperclip

by Im ur misconception

Definition: to fasten together with one or more paper clips:

Example: Paper-clip these letters and file them.

October 31, 791

Lahar sat at the bar in his favorite dive in Haregeon, nursing a drink he'd gotten upon arriving four hour ago. Enjoying the semi-quiet solitude as the masses began to arrive. Contrary to the popular belief of those around him, he did have things he liked to do outside of his duty both to work and family. And Halloween happened to be one of them. Even if it wasn't for the reason everyone else like the holiday, he took a perverse sense of pleasure in it.

As a child he didn't understand the hype of dressing up, getting candy from people that were almost strangers and the silly parties with games. But what he did enjoy was watching the other kids dress up and act like fools in his opinion. And as he grew into adult hood that enjoyment became the perverse pleasure he now took in watching other adults get dressed up like childish morons and get drunk. Something else he took great amusement in, watching drunk people make complete asses of themselves.

Feeling his lips twitch into a smile at that thought, Lahar lifted his beer to lips and sipped at it slowly. Already tuning out the sounds of the people that had arrived already. Knowing that no one here would recognize him with what he was wearing. Again it was a much talked about thing that he didn't own nothing but several pairs of his uniform to wear when he was off duty. When in fact that he was rather fond of a pair of comfy jeans, T-shirts and the baseball cap he was wearing to hide his hair. All in black of course since he detested the color white with a unholy passion, as it was his families color he was forced to wear his whole life and the uniform color for the magic council now too.

A nod from the bartender caught his eye, indicating that more people just showed up. Lifting his head in return, Lahar spun around on his bar stool to get a look at the new arrivals. Only to raising his eyebrows up on his forehead, as he looked at the oddly dressed trio from under the bill of his cap. It was three women and they were all dressed in high end looking clothing. Though his brain quickly processed that it was what their costumes called for, as they made their way to the dance floor without hesitation.

Curling his lip a bit in a mocking sneer, he watched as they began to blend in with the crowd already there. Their bodies catching the beat and swaying in the seductive manner to the music, quickly drawing a lot of guys to them in short succession. Lahar choose that moment to turn around and go back to his drink. Catching the small, amused grin on the bartender's face as he looked down at the bar top. The man was used to Lahar after the last nine years of him being here on a regular basis and had become more of less a friend in that time.

Letting his mind go back to the thing that had been bothering him since his random meeting in August with a certain blond mage. He had been waiting for Doranbolt to come up to him and be moan losing a bet. But not once over the last two months now, had his partner and friend said a singular thing. Making him wonder if it was intentional to see if he would snap, or perhaps that Lucy hadn't said a single thing about meeting him at the function. Hoping the latter was correct since he didn't want to deal with Doranbolts dramatic sense of being.

Time continued to creep on as the nigh passed by, giving Lahar time to feel more than buzzed. Glancing at the clock, Lahar saw that it was almost eleven o'clock. Letting a small sigh escape his lips, he put a nice amount of Jewels down on the bar to pay for his tab he'd racked up for the five hours he'd been there, with a tip like usual. Slipping from his stool, Lahar made his way to the back entrance of the bar, so he could avoid the crowd that was now in the small building. Looking back over his shoulder, throwing a wave good bye as he pushed the door open and stepping out.

The chill late fall weather hitting him hard, making Lahar shiver a bit as he mentally berated himself for not remembering to bring his jacket. Shrugging it off as he shoved his hands in his pockets, he began walking towards the main street from the alley. The thrumming beats of the bass of the music still heard as he came to the edge of the alley. Coming to a halt to look up at the sky, seeing the full moon with a orange tint to it in the clear night sky.

Appreciating the quiet and beauty of it, Lahar frowned when the sounds of a scuffle reached his ears. Ruining the moment for him, as he turned his gaze towards were the sounds were coming from. As a female voice resounding over the muted music, followed by a resounding crack of skin hitting skin. Narrowing his eyes, Lahar let his instincts move his feet forward, hoping that it wasn't to serious. He didn't want to end his day off with a domestic issue and paperwork.

Crossing in front of the bar and reaching the other alleyway, he saw one of the well dressed women from earlier letting out a pained hiss as the male grabbed her wrist. The lewd look in his eyes as his other arm moved forward grabbing her shirt and jerking her towards him. Lahar let out a low hiss and shot forward, just as the man spoke about getting what was owed him for her teasing.

As the woman denied the man about teasing him and began to use her free hand to try to detach the man's hand from her shirt, Lahar closed the distance. Reaching out he grasped the hand holding the woman's, while driving his other and up into the armpit. Straight into the muscles that allowed him to lift and rotate it, drawing a gasp of pain from the man. Feeling the muscles in the arm relax as he released the woman's wrist.

Looking up at the man from under his cap, Lahar felt a cold smile spread across his face as he withdrew his free hand, snapping it straight into the mans sternum. Forcing the man now in pain to step back, his eyes wide as the breath left him. Not wanting to stop the moment, once he saw that man had let completely go of the woman, Lahar spun his body so he came up and under the arm he was still holding, jerking it behind the man and pinning the hand between his shoulder blades.

"I don't really care what your reasons are, but it is rude to harm a lady. More so when she has apparently expressed her disinterest in your attentions. As well as denied any enticement or teasing towards you sir. So if I let you go, you will just leave and act like nothing has happened, right." He stated more than asked as he spoke, giving a jerk of the mans arm to really drive the point home.

When the man whimpered a yes as he shook his head, Lahar let him go and pushed him forward and to the side. Watching carefully and ready to act again as the man stumbled, before catching himself and righting himself. Getting a dark glare from the man, Lahar lifted his head up more, so that the man could see the look in his eyes of how serious he was. Only to grin malevolently as the man took off at the look on his face.

After a few seconds Lahar shook his head and glanced around. Seeing the woman sitting on the ground, hunched over. He assumed she was possibly dazed as he looked at the topped of her head, that had a few strands of blonde hair escaping from the well coiffed and tight bun. Coughing politely, Lahar thrust out his hand out in offer to help her stand up. Earning a brief peek from the woman as she lifted a hand out and grasped his. With a quick pull he had her standing up and giving him a wary look as a soft smile curved her full lips.

Hoping she was okay, Lahar began to give her a once over to make sure that she was actually okay. Blinking once as he started at her feet, noting that she was wearing three inch black heels, that were partially covered from the well tailored black slacks that framed her long legs and well rounded hips. Before continuing up and noting that the black matching suit jacket had come open revealing a white button up blouse to his eyes. What he saw there only to stop and jerk his eyes back up to her face, feeling a bit uncomfortable as heat flooded his cheeks. Being thankful that his cap and the darkness of the alley was hiding his face from view.

Swallowing a few times, Lahar opened his mouth to be silenced as the sound of two females reached his ears. Drawing his attention to them, to see it was the two that she had arrived with earlier in the evening.

 **0000000000000**

Lucy stood there feeling a bit out of sorts with everything that had just happened as she stared at her savior. She hadn't expected anything like this to have happened when she had agreed to go out to Haregeon with Cana and Levy for Halloween to a small dive bar. It had been something she'd been looking forward too, since she was already missing her best friend and team mate Natsu. Hardly believing that almost three months have come and gone since he'd left to train.

All she had wanted was some fresh air away from the now overly crowded interior. So she had excused herself, letting Levy know before leaving that she was just going to step out. Unaware that one of the men that had been dancing with her off and on since they'd arrive was following her out. That was were things had gone south quickly as he had forcefully grabbed he and drug her around the corner into the alley.

Of course not wanting to cause a scene, thus a bad wrap for Fairy Tail, she had tried to reason with the man that she wasn't interested. So when he had attempted to get a bit handsy, Lucy had slapped him in anger and self defense. Next thing she knew her wrist was caught and the man was grasping the front of her shirt and jerking her to him. Even as she struggled to get away, which was looking futile. When a dark blur came out of no where and easily disabled the man as if it was nothing.

But that stunned shock when her capture had let go of her shirt while she was still puling away, had her landing hard on her ass. More than a bit dazed, Lucy had just sat there watching and listening as the man took control of the situation. When he was finished, watching as the other man leave, she hung her head in sudden embarrassment. At least until he coughed and gave a hand to help her up, which she of course accepted.

Staying wary, she couldn't help but give him a smile in thanks, as she saw him giving her a brief look over. But when he snapped his face up and seemed to quit looking at her, Lucy wondered what was wrong. About to ask something when she heard Levy's voice, Lucy looked over her shoulder and smiled widely at her friends as relief flooded her system.

"Hey are you okay? We came out, because you were taking a bit of time. Saw on of the men you were dancing with run outta the alley holding his arm." Levy asked quickly as she came up to stand by her.

Giving a quick shake of her head, Lucy spoke, "I am okay. A bit stunned and my ego bruised you two. This man saved me."

With that she lifted her hand and pointed at the man, getting a deep throaty chuckle from Cana as she wrapped her arm over Lucy's shoulders. Leaving Lucy feeling a bit confused as she finally looked back the mystery man. Noting that he was looking any where but at her and fidgeting slightly. Wondering if something was wrong, she reached out to touch him, only to see him step back and his neck go a interesting shade of red.

Frowning as Cana started to laugh and Levy giggled behind her hands, Lucy looked at the man and spoke, "Sir are you alright? Are you hurt?"

When the man just raised his hand and waved them in front of himself, stepping further back giving her a look at his face in the dim light from one of the side lights from the bar. Lucy blinked in shock as she realized who it was, as well as how red in the face he was as he continued to look above her head. Narrowing her eyes at his reactions, feeling he was being rude while she was being polite, she took a step forward, only having him look stricken.

About to lay into him, Lucy felt both her arms being grasped, just before Cana spoke, "Uh, Lucy you might wanna stop and think of why this poor man would be reacting like that. Take a good long look at yourself too."

Her words a bit broken due to her laughing harder now. But stopping, Lucy looked at Lahar as she began to replay everything in her head, only to feel her eyes go wide as she looked down at herself. Having her sudden fear confirmed, as she reached up and pulled the shirt shut. Her own face flooding with heat as she blushed just as darkly as he was that moment. Feeling embarrassment and shame flood her system at her actions to him trying to be polite. All the while her mind stuck on the fact that it was Lahar that had just saved her ass, wearing civilian clothes and at a bar.

"Uh... Sorry...sir." she muttered out as she peeked at him from under her bangs, before continuing on,"Uh Cana, Levy do either of you have something I can use to hold my shirt shut?"

Turning to look at them after asking, to only see both of them shake their heads no. Letting her shoulders slump as a small wave of sadness went through her. Only to jump with a squeak a few seconds later when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around she saw Lahar holding his hand out to her. Giving him a curious look as she lifted her hand to take what he was offering, before peeking at it.

In her hand sat two small silver paperclips, which had her looking at him in a confounded manner. Earning a shrug of his shoulder as he spoke, "Force of habit to never go any where without something to fiddle with if I get bored."

At his reply she blinked and started to laugh full heartedly. With a small shake of her head, Lucy turned back towards were Cana and Levy had been, only to see the space they'd occupied empty. Rolling her eyes as she began to straighten one of the paperclips, so she could put it through the button holes to hopefully close the shirt up. After a few attempts, Lucy was able to get it to work by poking a hole where the button had been sewn on and twisting it shut.

As she started on the second button hole, Lahar spoke again, "So... Devil wears Prada huh?"

Giving a small chuckle, as she poked another new hole in the shirt, she replied, "Yeah. I love how Meryl Strep played her role. And Cana and Levy wanted to do female villains. At least I was in style, not Cruella De'Ville and Maleficent from Disney right?"

Turning as she finished speaking, now that her shirt was more of less closed, Lucy saw Lahar still a bit red in the face, but an actual smile on his face. Transforming it into something completely amazing. When he just nodded in answer to question, Lucy smiled brightly up at him before motioning at going back into the bar. Earning her a small nod no, as he stepped forward and around and left. Leaving her to stand there alone, in wonderment as she watched him walk off.


	5. Day 3 Trust

Trust

By Im ur Misconception

Definition: the obligation or responsibility imposed on a person in whom confidence or authority is placed:

Example: a position of trust.

December 31, 791 – January 1, 792

Lucy stood there staring out the living rooms window, staring at the snow that was falling in slow, big flakes. The sounds of people talking coming in from all around her, as she let out a small sigh. Hating the fact that she was here at her fathers Kozern for the New Year. When she'd rather be at the guild with the rest of it's members having a rowdy time. But than again she had made the deal with her father to attend the functions he held. Letting a sigh out as she turned to see Ms. Spetto looking at her, with her maternal smile on her lips.

"Yes Ms Spetto, is there something you need?" Lucy asked as she let a smile grace her lips.

With a small shake of her head, Ms. Spetto spoke up, "Just checking to see if you are alright. Your mind is with your guild right now huh?"

At that statement, Lucy let the smile fade away as she just turned the rest of the way and sat on the couch. Nodding her head to indicate that Ms. Spetto was correct as she felt a bit down. At once Lucy saw her friend and care-taker come forward and hug her . Something that made her feel a bit better, as she returned the hug. Letting out a over exaggerated breath.

"I made this agreement and I plan to keep true in helping my father. But these things have never ever been my thing, as I think their boring. At least it is casual so I can wear what I want within reason." Lucy said, giving a small snigger of amusement.

When Ms. Spetto release her from the hug, Lucy saw the glimmer of mischief in her dark eyes. It had been rather fun seeing her father's and his co-workers reactions when she'd come down from upstairs of getting 'ready' for tonight. She put on a mid thigh, jean skirt that was decent enough in covering her, even if it was way to tight. Accompanying it with a hand knit white sweater that had a pink Fairy Tail emblem on the back, clearly stating that she was a Fairy Tail. While she put on her normal ankle high brown boots.

For accessories Lucy had chose to wear her belt with keys, without her whip as this could be taken as a major insult. Lucy did her hair up in a messy bun with strands falling out of it here and there. No make up or anything, deciding that if she would be drinking with the guest through out the night, that messing up her makeup wasn't a option.

The looks and whispers she had gotten from the various people when they were not talking directly to her, had her mentally cataloging what she wanted to do to people. While outwards she just smile and nodded like she was supposed to do. But after a while it had gotten to be a bit to much for her, so she had made her way to the window to watch the snow fall.

"I guess I should be getting back to mingling huh, Ms. Spetto?" she whispered, getting a small nod for the elderly woman.

With that Lucy pushed up from the couch, peeking at the clock and seeing it was pushing ten o'clock and the festivities would be starting soon. So Lucy found the nearest waiter and took a glass of red wine from it. Not quiet ready to start making rounds again, she just wandered the room, until she saw someone very familiar. Someone she technically owed a thank you to from a few months before. Unaware of the small happy smile that was gracing her lips as she weaved her way around the outside edge of the room.

Upon reaching her target, she saw that he was once again near the bar, but only his attention was focused out the window he stood before. His face a blank mask as he appeared to be watching the snow fall. Tilting her head to the side, Lucy stood there watching him, until he let out a annoyed sigh and glanced over his shoulder at her. Making her flush darkly again at the silent reprimand in his eyes.

"It is rude to not announce yourself and stare at other _Lady_ Heartfillia." he said in his normal mono-toned voice, empirical mask in place.

Feeling her face twitch as she frowned at him for using her title and last name. Lucy sniffed as she came to stand beside him, raising her glass of wine to her lips and sipping. Her gaze focused outside the window, but still watching Lahar via his reflection in glass of the window. As he too went back to just staring outwards, letting silence blanket them. Which at the moment she was happy for as she tried to find a way to just tell him thank you.

It was a simple two words and something she knew how to say in a variety of ways. But for some reason or another, Lucy was having a problem saying it to him. It had bothered later in the night when everything finally caught up to her and she realized that she hadn't told him thank you. In stead he had just left, leaving her staring like a idiot with a smile on her face. Which was not like her, since her mother had taught her that she should express her gratitude politely and quickly as the situation warrants it.

"You are making a lot o faces, what are you thinking about." Lahars softly spoke words broke into her train of thoughts, causing Lucy to squeak and look at his reflection.

There she saw a barely there smile on his lips as his eyes seemed hooded by his own. Taking a few seconds to actually look at his facial features. Seeing the sharp angular planes of his face, that had a long slender nose set almost perfectly at it's center. His lips were on the thin side, but it look right in his oval shaped face. While his eyes were slightly slanted and sharp, always taking in things around him. But the color of his orbs were what made Lucy grin, how they'd go from a indigo to almost purple-black with his mood.

Again Lucy was brought from her thoughts when a soft whisper from Lahar was heard, "Your staring again. And are you going to answer my question?"

Having the decency to flush and look away from his now piercing gaze, Lucy lifted the glass of wine up to her lips and too a few deep gulps. Hoping that it would give her the liquid courage it did others. As she lowered the glass from her mouth, she smiled as a small light headed sensation began at the base of her neck. With a small nod of her head, that only made the light headed sensation more potent, Lucy looked at him via his reflection again.

"Thank you, Lahar." she stated simply as heat continued to spread across her face in a very visible manner.

Wondering at how weak her tolerance to wine had become over the years, Lucy saw Lahar's eyes go wide at her words. Not sure if it was that she was showing her gratitude or the use of his name with no titles. Which was considered rather rude as they were barely acquainted with each other and more often than not butting heads about her guild. But to her seeing that wide eyed look on his face was something she was going to file away as a special memory, just like the smile he showed her on Halloween.

When he placed his mask back on, Lucy shrugged her shoulders thinking she had offended him. The smile on her face shrank visibly as she readied herself to turn and walk away. Figuring it was time to go and mingle anyways, since the new year was creeping closer and closer. Giving a small tilt of her head as she started to turn, she was stopped by Lahar's hand on her elbow. Making her go still for a second before she went back to standing beside him and staring at him in the widow.

It took a few more seconds before he spoke, "You are welcome...Lucy."

At his admission, Lucy couldn't help herself as she let her natural smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes as she looked at him in the widow. A warm feeling that she was sure wasn't the wine she just slammed spread through her. It reminded her of the feeling of achieving something big. Which only seemed to grow as she saw him start to smile in return at her happiness. Causing her to blink at just how it changed him. Making his face soften, his eyes glint as if they were little jewels behind the lens of his glasses.

Again silence fell over them, but it was more companionable this time. Neither wanting to say anything that would possibly ruin the mood.

 **0000000000**

As he stood there watching both Lucy in the widows reflection and the snow fall outside, Lahar didn't know what to say. Again this woman besides him had shown him a new side of herself to him. Leaving feeling confuse, happy and comfortable. He had heard verse and chapter from Doranbolt about how friendly she was and just how accepting she was of everything and everyone. On top of being polite, rational and logical.

And her she was standing by him a smile that was stunning on her face, directed at him. He wasn't sure just what was happening to him, but he was sure it wasn't a bad thing. Normally he'd of taken to avoiding her since he had issues with her guild and their destructive nature. But seeing her back in August and learning of the bet, left him irritated, even if she had enjoyed conversing with him. Thought he was surprised at what she was wearing at that time, how it fit her. Making her the idea image of what a young noble heiress should look like.

Even after meeting her in a mini skirt and shirt that was so tight it could rip open, after the Nirvana event. Only to see her on Halloween in a well tailored suit from a movie he actually enjoyed. Because he too agreed that Meryl Strep played her role well. At that time he hadn't been cognitive that it was Lucy he was staring at until the other two had come to find her. By that time he had gotten a rather impressive view of more than ample cleavage. But the fact remained that she had looked superb in that suit and heels.

Now as he continued to look at her in the window, Lahar was more than conscious of what she currently wearing. He had saw her come down stairs earlier with every one else and felt amused at what she choose to wear. While it was barely decent by the high society standards, it complimented her very well. Even if the skirt was too tight around her, showing off her small waist and well rounded hips, drawing attention to her long, toned legs. While the white sweater with the pink Fairy Tail emblem on the back was loose enough that her chest was hidden, it brought out a soft glow of her pale skin. AS the messy bun only drew ones attention to the graceful length of her neck to her heart shaped face.

Lahar had to admit that Lucy Heartfillia was definitely one complex woman. Letting out a small sigh as he became very aware that she was watching him with open amusement at the fact that he was staring. While pressing her lips into a thin line to obviously to keep from repeating his statement about staring. Unable to help it, Lahar smiled a bit wider, enjoying her reaction of awe at seeing him smile. Something his mother always told him was his best feature, making him a lady killer if he wanted.

As preposterous as that idea was, since being a skirt chaser was beneath him and his sensibilities. Lahar rose an eyebrow as he spoke, "I am glad that you are okay. My body reacted when I saw that man accosting a woman. Thought I didn't know it was you at the time."

His words made her face darken a bit as he watched her lift her glass to her lips and drain the last bit of the red wine. Her face flushed from what he assumed to be a mix of her emotions and the heady wine her father was fond of. Wanting to comment on it, Lahar decided that he would just remain silent to allow her time to come up with her own reply.

"Only because of your intervention Lahar. I didn't want to cause a scene by getting well you know with the man. So I decided to try to be rational and logical about it. But when it didn't work and my anger got the better of me I smacked him." she said softly, twirling the glass back and forth in hands as she met his gaze in the window. "I know it doesn't' make us friends that you saved me. It was your sense of honor. But I can honestly tell you that I respect you greatly for it. And I do trust you."

He listened as she spoke, glad that he choose to remain quiet so she could respond. But what she said had left him feeling as if she had jerked the carpet out from under his feet. The fact that she was so open about her thoughts and feelings was one thing, but again she tossed her honesty in his face. From admitting that she had made a mistake, to cutting the quick by stating that she knew they were not friends, right into saying she respected him for his actions and trust him.

Unsure as to why the fact her stating that she trusted him made him feel happy and even proud. While her saying that they weren't friends caused a bit of discomfort to him. Lahar tilted his head to the side while trying to put it all together. Only to have it dawn on him that he was becoming comfortable with her being around. After only two meetings on neutral like ground, he was comfortable with Lucy. Meaning that he accepted her presence in his life, which was a shock to him. Since he didn't let others in easily. Hell it took almost five years before he opened up to Doranbolt.

Letting out a long drawn out breath, Lahar looked at Lucy to see that she was staring at him with a bit of worry in her brown eyes as she watched him. Causing him to blink a few times before giving a small shake of his head. She really was a open book when she wasn't wearing her polite mask. Even if her face was flushed from the wine, leaving her more open than normal, he guessed.

"Lahar?" came her voice in a soft whisper showing her concern.

Giving a small chuckle, Lahar turned to face her fully as he spoke, "I am fine. Just thinking about a few things. The most being your really a fascinating person, Lucy. And if you don't mind, I think we can become friends."

The look on her face as it lit up, again left him feeling a bit out of it. Her smile truly was a beautiful thing. And making her title 'The Light of Fairy Tail' all the more fitting. The soft pealing laugh that came from her was rather pleasant and stirred warm feelings in his own soul.

"I am honored Lahar, thank you." Lucy said in a excitedly.

Giving a nod to her, the sound of the count down caused him to pause and look at the people gathered around them. Than with a quick glance at Lucy, who had turned to face the rest of the living room and was already counting down, Lahar decided to join in for the rest of the count.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

Looking at Lucy as the count down finished, seeing her looking up at him a smile on her lips as they said in unison, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


	6. Day 4 Soap

Soap

By Im ur Misconception

Definition: a substance used for washing and cleansing purposes

Example: Make sure to use enough to get those dishes clean.

February 14th, 792

Lahar sat there at his desk staring intently at the small pile that was on top of his paper work. Knowing that there was a very visible tic under one eye. This was a yearly occurrence on this particular day and he had made it abundantly clear that he didn't appreciate these things being left on his desk. It took time to clean them up and dispose of them, before he was able to start his day's work. But like always he was not listened too as his female co-workers did what they wanted too. Leaving cards, candies and chocolate on is desk yet again.

With a small huff, Lahar set to righting his desk. Checking each thing for a name and only finding a few. Which belonged to some of the newer females, while the others were blank to hide who gave it too him. But from the design and shape of the cards and candies, he was able to guess who gave him what after all these years. Than with a swipe of his hand, he slide them all off his desk into the waste basket he kept beside it. Before pulling out his chair and sitting in it, to get started on his stack of paper work for the day.

The hours seemed to fly by as he did his paper work. Having to be reminded by Doranbolt that it was lunch time, meaning he would have to get up and go the cafeteria. Put through the ringer with all the females who hadn't put their little 'gifts' on his desk this morning before he got there. With a grumble of discontent, earning a laugh from Doranbolt, Lahar straightened up his desk. When he stood up and began to follow his partner, he couldn't help but look back at his desk, already knowing what it would look like upon his return. Letting out a sigh, walked out the door with a depressed sounding sigh escaping his lips.

"Man, Lahar you should be happy. I mean your the second most popular guy here to get gifts from all the women. I wish I was half as popular as you to get those goodies." Doranbolt said as he looked at Lahar.

Shooting a dark glare at his partner Lahar flinched at the sound of female voices, talking excitedly as they neared the cafeteria. To him they sounded like a bunch of magpies chattering incessantly as they waited to ambush him. Slowing down and taking a deep breath to prep himself, Lahar strode through the double doors just behind Doranbolt, only to be swarmed by a bevy of women. Each thrusting either a card or small package containing either chocolate or candy in it.

Putting on a small, tight smile as he waved them off and began to wade forcefully towards the food line. Lahar felt his temper rising and knew that it would not be a good thing to let loose on them. It would have one of two adverse reactions. They'd swoon even harder because he was playing hard to get or they'd get miffed and double their efforts for next year. A lesson he had learned the hard way and hence there was so many women co-workers that were flocking around him.

Taking a peek at Doranbolt who was filling two trays with food, seeing the amused smirk on his lips. Had Lahar wanting to smack him on the back of his head. Every year he'd hear the man complain about him not taking pleasure in getting all these annoying trifling things, than take great pleasure at his discomfort. As always it was one of the things that made him question why he was friends with the man again, only to come to the same conclusion that he didn't want to have to train another person to do Doranbolts job and he knew for the most part when to shut the hell up and do his work. Which he did very well when he did focus on it.

Eventually he made his way to Doranbolt at the cash register and paid for ht food on the second tray, before making his way with the flock of harpies as he was now mentally calling them, to a empty table for two. Sitting and reading himself to eat, Lahar noted that Doranbolt hadn't sat down. In fact that his tray was already half gone. Giving a curious glare at his friend, Lahar started eating in a rigid manner.

"Sorry man, I do have plans before lunch break is over. And than I have to go do errands for the council members before I leave. Sorry." was his reply as he looked a bit put out.

With a sigh and nod of his head, Lahar just continued to eat in the silence that filled the air. Soon enough he was left alone with the gaggle of females, who just stood there waiting patiently for him to finish eating. A small grace that he was thankful for at the least. When he finished he stood up, pushing his chair in before gathering up the tray and empty milk container and heading to the disposal sight.

The moment his hands were free, Lahar had things thrust at him from all directions. Making him mentally began to picture the various chores and tortures he could inflict on them later. As he collected them one by one, until he was alone with his arms over flowing with the gifts. Narrowing his eyes at the cafeteria's other occupants who were openly chuckling at his discomfort. Effectively silencing them with the look as he strode from the room.

Already knowing were the nearest trash can was, Lahar made his way to the receptacle and tossed everything in his arms into it. Than beat a hasty retreat back to his office before more women stopped him with more of the obnoxious little things. Needing to get back to his office, clean his desk and finish his work, while wanting to get this day over with.

 **0000000000**

Lucy looked at the last little wrapped box in her hands. A smile on her face as she walked into the Magic Council's newest building. Looking all around as she took in with appreciation how nice it looked. Eventually she made her way to the receptionist desk, earning curious look from her. Not letting it faze her since she was in her normal attire of short shorts and her blue halter top and mid calf boots. On her hip was her pouch with her keys and her whip.

Opening her mouth to ask if she could get admittance to go see Lahar, she was stopped when a loud whoop came from behind her. Spinning around startled, she saw Mest standing there looking like an amused idiot at her. Before she could say or even do anything, he was by her and hugging her. Leaving Lucy feeling a bit off balance.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing here? Is that a gift or me?" He asked in rapid succession after letting her go from his almost back breaking hug.

With a small shake of her head, Lucy spoke, "Nope this is for, Lahar. Yours is at the guild."

The look on his face was utterly comical as silence suddenly feel around them. Looking around seeing the two receptionist and a few of the other council employee's staring at her, Lucy looked at Mest with questioning eyes. Seeing him grinning ear to ear as a mischievous glint in the depths of his eyes. Not liking it she started to step back, only to have his hands clamp down on her shoulder.

IN the next instance she was standing in a long hallway with just Mest and two other people, who just kept on walking and talking. Taking no notice of them. Looking up at Mest, Lucy knit her brow together as she waited for him to say something.

The wait wasn't long as he let out a low chuckling laugh that sounded nervous and disparaging. "While I am confused as to why you brought Lahar a valentines gift. As well as amusing it, you might want to rethink that idea."

Noting how nervous he sounded, Lucy tilted her head to the side. Deciding that she would try to lighten his mood with her response, "Well I mean he does put up with your antics and all that Mest. But I will give this too him no matter what. Now if you will tell me how to get to his office I will make my way there. If not please return me to the front desk and I will wait in the lobby til he leaves today."

The pout Mest gave her at her quip was almost cute, before he sighed and pointed down the hallways a bit and older which door number to look for. Than in the next second Mest was gone, leaving her alone in the hallway. Rolling her eyes, Lucy turned and made her way towards the door that he told me. Taking time to look at each door and it's number.

After a good five minutes of walking she finally came to a half seeing the correct number, as well as the placard that stated it belong to Lahar and Mest. Hearing movement from inside the room through the partially opened door, Lucy put her hand on the handle and opened. Revealing Lahar standing in front of his desk looking down at it. His body language radiating a almost palpable anger.

"STUPID HARPIES! I tell them every year to not put their damned gifts on my desk. But no, they choose to keep being slow, dull -witted idiots. It is simpleminded people like that that make me loose my faith in the human race." he practically growled out as he leaned forward and with a swipe of his arm, pushed a ton of boxes and cards into the already half full trash can on the floor next to his desk.

Lucy could safely say that she was shocked and amused at what she was seeing. But instead she leaned against the door frame as he threw his arms up in the air and continued to rant and rave. Getting more and more color with his descriptions of his female co-workers. Before switching to full out epitaphs that were starting to make her blush.

Unable to help herself, she started giggling. Making Lahar spin around with a low snarl of rage. With a shake of her head she lifted up a hand and spoke, "Do you kiss your mom with that mouth Lahar? Cause I am sure if she heard half of what came from it, she'd wash it out with a bar of soap."

Her words had a instant effect on him, as his face went from a mask of rage to one of shock embarrassment. Than with a shake of his head as he looked at her leaning there, Lucy realized that she still had the small wrapped box with her own hand made chocolate in it. Feeling suddenly awkward, she coughed and straightened up, making her way to the trash can to throw it away.

"Don't." was all she heard as she got ready to toss it, pausing to look at Lahar. Who was staring at her with a mix of emotions on his face. "To answer your question, yes I do kiss my mother with this mouth. And yes she wouldn't wash it out, she'd shove the whole bar down my throat as a matter of fact."

suddenly the image of his beautiful, cold and perfect mother popped into her head doing what he said. Unable to help herself, Lucy doubled over laughing at it. Her brown eyes tearing up as she did her best to keep her gaze on Lahar. Who was watching with amusement on his face, as he already realized what she was thinking about. Rolling his eyes as he walked over to her slightly hunched form and deftly took the small box from her hands.

Lucy went still as her laughter died down and looked at him. Watching as he lifted the small box up and inspected it. Than slowly pulling the green bow to untie it, before meticulously pealing off the black wrapping paper, revealing the small white box underneath. His gaze critical as he turned the little container over in his hands before opening it and pulling out the small hand made truffle from inside it.

Not saying anything he popped it into his mouth and began to chew it. The look of awe spread across his face as he swallowed it. Blinking a few times as he just looked at her, as she stared back at him waiting patiently. If asked Lucy wouldn't deny feeling skittish at that moment. She had put in a little extra effort on making that truffle, since she really hadn't gotten to know Lahar all that well since the new year. Only having had a few chances to talk to him, but she had gotten the impression, that he wasn't a fan of overly sweet things.

From what little she saw him eat, he didn't like hard, tough to chew things. But rather soft things that were more savory. So she had done a lot of research to make that truffle just for him. So as a smile broke out across his face, as he let his tongue dart out and lick his lips to make sure that there was no mess on them. Lucy let out a small relieved sigh and let her body slump backwards against the desk. Still watching him carefully, waiting to see if he would speak.

"That was really quite good. How did you come up with that particular idea to use that flavor for the truffle?" he asked, raising an eye brow at her.

Giving a small dainty sniff as she straightened herself, Lucy gave him her answer, "Well believe it or not, I am actually very observant. I noticed that you didn't like sweet things or things that were tough and might take a while to eat. Also that you preferred savory things, so I figured that I would mix semi-sweet bakers chocolate with gelled fruit fluff with amaretto gelled liquor."

The smile that nearly split his face in half and made his eyes shine a bright shade of lavender, caused Lucy to flush darkly and look away from him. Her heart feeling as if it would burst from her chest at how unguarded he was being with his emotions right now. Only to gasp when he burst out in a full bellied laugh that was rich in tone making her jerk her head up and look at him.

After a minute of two of him laughing, Lahar calmed down and spoke, "Well you nailed it right on the head. I have to give you credit on those observation skills and your instincts. I do love amaretto flavoring and liquor."

Lifting her head up at his words, Lucy smiled at him whole heartedly glad that he liked her gift. Than glanced down to her side and the overly full trash can. "So, I take it you are not a fan of this particular holiday Lahar?"

Silence fell before he replied in a very tired voice, "No, not really. Too me it is an excuse for females as a general to act like idiots, using it as an excuse to give meaningless treats to those they claim to like, but just can not ever tell face to face. Besides it is a challenge amongst the women here, because they see it as a gauntlet to be more creative, in how they can do it."

At his words, Lucy frowned a bit before taking a slow steady breath. Getting up and walking over to Lahar, she placed a hand on his left arm. "I understand how you feel. This holiday was originally meant for those who already had somebody they loved to share love and affection with one another. Not to compete to see if they could get the guy they liked attention. Thus making it an annoying competition."

The look of appreciation he gave her was well worth it in her book. Than giving him a few pats on his arm, Lucy smiled and stepped back away from him. Hiding her hands behind her back as she spoke, "Well you look like you still have a lot of work left, I will leave you to your job Captain. I need to catch a train back to Magnolia."

With that she started to walk out of is office. Hearing a quite 'thank you' once more from him just as she stepped out, pulling the door closed behind her. Than turned making her way back down the hall she come from, seeing Doranbolt leaning against a pillar a bit down looking pale and worried. Placing a blank mask on her face as she walked towards him, flexing her hand as her mind reeled at how muscular Lahar's arm had felt under it when she had placed it there and patted it.


	7. Day 5 Enabler

Enabler

By Im ur Misconception

Definition: to make able; give power, means, competence, or ability to; authorize:

Example: This document will enable him to pass through the enemy lines unmolested.

March 14, 792

Lucy was sitting in her apartment when a soft knock was heard from her door. Looking up from the book she had been reading in the rare quiet of her even rare empty apartment. She looked at the clock and saw that it was ten til eight. Not too late, but late enough that it was odd for someone to be knocking on her door. Closing the book, after marking her spot, Lucy set it on her coffee table.

Unfurling her legs from under her, she stood up and went to the door and opened it. Only to feel her jaw go slack at who she saw standing there. Blinking a few time and looking just beyond her visitor, too see if someone was playing a prank with illusion magic. When she saw nobody else, or even detected anyone else, Lucy looked back at her guest. Who seemed to be looking a bit annoyed at her reaction. 

"I can leave if you'd like." He said, his voice laced with the annoyance his face showed.

Giving a small shake of her head, Lucy stepped back and waved him into the her apartment. Which he did with a few swift steps his eyes staying forward. Leaving Lucy to feel a bit put out as she shut the door and walked around him to stand before him and off to the side. A small hesitant smile on her lips as she again waved an waved for him to sit any where he wanted.

When he didn't move, but instead finally glanced around her small living space, Lucy watched his face carefully. She had come to learn that he had subtle signs that were barely there when he talked or looked at things. From what she was seeing, Lucy could tell that he was a bit surprised at what her apartment looked like. Making her smile a little as he seemed to relax once he finished looking around.

"Humble isn't it." She stated softly.

He turned to look at her with eyes that assessed her as he spoke, "Yes. But for some reason, it fits you perfectly Lucy."

At his compliment Lucy smiled and walked to the couch and sat on it, pulling her legs up under her again. Her eyes on him, waiting for him to state why he appeared at her house, rather late at night. Figuring there had to be a good reason, because it was obviously not council related. Since he was wearing black slacks and a gray dress shirt that was tucked in with a charcoal over jacket to complete it. Just one thing stood out to her the most, he had his hair pulled back in a low pony tail, instead of up in it's normal clipped state.

After a few minutes, Lucy's patience was rewarded with him replying. "Do you know what today is, Lucy." he asked her, his voice mellow and polite.

Raising her eyes, as she racked her brain, unable to come up with anything, Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no. Getting a look of exasperation from her guest as he started to fidget a bit nervously in front of her. His composure crumbling little by little. Leaving her to wonder just why he was reacting like he did. Since he always seemed so sure.

"You Lucy are an unconscious enabler. And that makes things difficult." he aid as he brought up a hand and ran it through his bangs as he started to pace back and forth. "You recall the gift you gave me for Valentines last month right?"

He paused looking at her, as she sat there curled up on her couch. Her mind recalling that interesting event, bringing a smile to her face. That had been a rather amusing turn of events, learning that Lahar could loose all composure and be verbally creative. Showing that he hide much under that mask and armor. It had been a truly delightful valentines day and now it was exactly one month later.

As that thought crossed her mind, Lucy felt her mouth form a little 'o' shape as it dawned upon her what today was. Blinking and hanging her head at being so forgetful, since it wasn't really practiced in her guild. Growing up she recalled her father always giving her mother a trinket on this day. So when she finally asked why he did that, her mother told her that it was called White Day, a day that men returned the gifts to the woman that they loved.

Swallowing as she lifted her head up and looked at Lahar, she spoke. "Yes. It isn't something I will easily forget Lahar. And I am sorry."

She watched as he blinked at her when she said she was sorry. "It is okay. And it looks like you recall what today is as well." he spoke.

Giving a nod of her head, Lucy blushed as Lahar came over and stood directly before her. Pulling the one hand he had shoved in his jacket out. Revealing a thin long black box in it, wrapped with a golden ribbon. The blush that was creeping across his face as he seemed to feel awkward. Not wanting to make him feel more edgy, she reached out and took it. Letting her fingers brush gently against the palm of his hand as she lifted it.

The box was a bit more weighted that she expected as she brought it to her lap. Placing it down gently on her leg. Looking up, she saw a rather cute look of child like expectancy on Lahar's face, before turning her gaze back to the box. Slowly she tugged on the ends of the golden ribbon to untie it. Letting it fall once it was untied, before grasping the lid of the box firmly and tugging it upwards. The gasp that came from her lips as she saw what lay in the box, had tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Carefully she reached out and picked up the silver key, holding gently in her hand as she examined it. Immediately recognizing the constellation on it, it was the foal, Equuleus. Bringing it to her chest and hugging it, Lucy looked up at Lahar. Who had a unsure look on his face as he watched her and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you Lahar. This is a new precious friend you have brought me. I.. I don't have any words that can properly express what I feel right now." she said, before leaning forward and with her free hand hugged him briefly.

 **0000000000**

Lahar could honestly say that he felt as if his heart would explode with the over load of emotions running through it. He had taken a great leap of faith to come to Lucy Heartfillia's apartment and give her the gift he had deliberated over for a week. Wanting to get her something that was practical and useful, but at the same times something she would really like. Hell he had taken to subtly asking Doranbolt questions about her, via cuing him about the members of Fairy Tail. Which had been harder than he thought.

He had forgotten that his friend could rather insightful and intuitive when he wanted to. And after finding out that he was the one that had brought Lucy to their shared office, it made the task even harder. But eventually Doranbolt had said that to give any girl a gift, would be something she like and was passionate about. When his mind finally turned over and realized that the thing Lucy had always loved most was her celestial spirits.

After that it went down hill, looking for a key that she didn't already have. Which meant that he had to actually go to the archives and read up on her magic and what keys she had that were listed in her file. When he found out that she was in possession of ten of the twelve golden keys, he felt rather impressed. Thought he saw that one of the keys was now broken during the whole incident with Tartaros. So he made a quick mental list of the silver keys and began his search. That alone had taken three weeks, leaving him with only three days after buying it to get the day off, since it was in the middle of the week, to go give it to her.

But all that grievance and stress that had become nervous energy was gone the moment he saw her tear eyes look at him as she spoke and than hugged him before he could reply. Unsure of what to do with the physical contact, Lahar felt his body stiffen. His heart he was sure had completely stopped for the duration of the hug. Thought he felt cold the moment she ended the hug and withdrew her person from him.

Looking wide eyed at her as he spoke, "That was sufficient enough. I am glad that you like it."

With that said, Lahar started to stand up, wanting to go so that he could try to analyze what was going through him. Because his mind and emotions were in a tizzy and he couldn't seem to reign them in. In fact if he was to be completely honest with himself, he wanted to be hugged by Lucy. And no one but his mother and his nurse maid hugged him. It had been over half a year since he had gotten to meet and start knowing Lucy. But already she was having a major effect on his life, in ways that he wasn't sure that he was comfortable.

Looking at Lucy as he let his mask slam back into place, he gave a nod before turning to move towards the door. Stopping when she spoke, "Would you like to watch me make the contract with the spirit, Lahar."

It was a innocent question, as well as honor from what he understood with Celestial mages who hold their words, promises and contracts above all else. Angling his body so he was looking down at her, his mind and instincts were telling him to leave now. But something in him kept him rooted to the spot, looking down at the blond on the couch looking at him with a innocent almost naive smile on her lips. Giving a small nod of his head to tell her yes.

The way her eyes brightened up, as she unfurled herself with grace, made him fight a smile that was trying to appear on his face. When Lucy was standing he finally took a good look at what she was wearing. A simple pink T-shirt with the phrase, 'I am the princess, deal with it' on and pink and white yoga pants. When she spun and darted to her small wooden writing desk in the corner of the quaint and humble apartment. Taking note that she grabbed a note pad and pen with her free hand, while in the other she held the key.

Her movements were precise as she slide one leg forward, swinging her arm up and than down as she intoned, "I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate."

The tip of the key began glow faintly with a white gold shimmer that formed into the shape of a key hole, as magic burst up around Lucy's feet as she called out, "Open a door to the foal, Equuleus."

only to hear a 'poof' sound as a small cloud of sparkling silver and gold filled the space before her. When it cleared there before her was a small boy with horses ears and a tail that hung underneath a black mane of hair. As he looked around with a curious look on his face. Making Lahar wonder if he had been summoned recently with the way it all seemed new to him.

Staying quiet, Lahar watched as Lucy knelt down so she was on level with he boy, notepad and pen in hand as she began to ask him what his terms for the contract was. As he answered her, she scribbled down the words he spoke before reaching out and hugging him tightly in her arms before telling him it was okay to go back to the celestial realm. The whole ordeal was done and over with in less than fifteen minutes. Which was rather efficient in his books as he noted Lucy was now standing again and looking at him with the brightest smile on her face.

With a shake of his head, Lahar gave a rueful chuckle as he spoke, "I will state it again, you are an unintentional Enabler, Lucy Heartfillia."

When he got a tilt of her head as she finally got what he was talking about, she giggled and replied. "Well I guess in your case I am."

Finally letting his mask relax as he smiled at her reply, Lahar shook his head with another rueful laugh, "I am glad that you like it. It took me a while to figure out what to get you. And than try to find it and purchase it." he said pausing to look at her still hugging the key to her chest, which caused him to flush lightly and look up towards the ceiling when he caught what he was looking at.

After a few seconds he spoke again, "I think I should go. The trip back to Era is a bit long and I only got today and tomorrow off from work. Please take care until we next meet Lucy."

With that he gave a small curt bow at the waist, before turning on the ball of one foot and swiftly marching from her apartment. Wanting to put some space between them, so he could began to sort out what was going on in his mind and heart.


	8. Day 6 Order

Order

By Im ur Misconception

Definition: to regulate, conduct, or manage:

Example: to order one's life for greater leisure.

June 21, 792

Lucy sat there in the guild hall, looking at the piece of paper before her. A frown marring her facial features as she re-read the letter for the eleventh time that day. She had been shocked to receive the letter at the guild, but still it had her brooding. Knowing that no matter what happened she was going to do what it asked of her. Even if nothing would come of it in the end, she had given her word and would do her duty.

But in all honesty, she was a bit shocked that her father finally found someone already that he thought would be a good marriage match for her. It hadn't been quiet a year yet since she had helped get him his business and the Kozern back, on top of making the agreement. Though it all boiled down in the end to whether she was okay with it or not. After everything was done and said, her father came to his senses and said that he wanted her to marry for happiness and possibly love. But at the same time he wanted an heir for the family.

So if the man or rather men he picked didn't agree to what she wanted in terms, she could refute the match and walk away. Thought, Lucy knew he meant well, he wanted a prestigious family with a good long history to be her match. Not some common born person, like he had been before he made his fortune. He would still accept such a person, but that man had better be prepared for learning how to run the family business' and managing land.

The perfect man wasn't out there for in her opinion, since the man had to meet most if not all of her father requirements and hers. Which were relatively simple, let her continue being a mage and member of Fairy Tail. She was exceptional at multitasking. Her responsibilities to both would go in the order of family first and the guilds second as she would be married and have a spouse. Thus time from the guild would be taken away, leaving those behind. The next on her list, would be accept her guild members as they were for whom they were. All the good and bad, meaning that they shouldn't' ever expect her to leave them and forget them completely.

The last thing on her list was that she wanted them to be compatible and have a good strong chance of eventually loving them. A loveless marriage was not an option, since she wanted what her parents had. A marriage that as full of love and caring, so that the kids that would spring from the union would know what it looked like, as well as what it felt like. On top of getting to be potential mages themselves, so they'd be loved by the guild she was a part of and saw as her extended family.

Letting out a sigh as she looked up, seeing MiraJane watching her carefully. Grateful when the white haired mage didn't say anything, just put another strawberry smoothie in front of her. Giving a grateful smile, Lucy began sipping on it as she read the letter once more. Knowing that she'd have to gather her team mates up and meet with master all together. Her mind already formulating their reactions to what she was going to tell them. Well except for Natsu, who had yet to return from his training trip, leaving her wishing he was back already.

Finishing up her smoothie, Lucy got up with a thank you to MiraJane and walked to the table with Erza and Gray, giving them a friendly smile. "Hey come with me to Master's office please."

her words a soft request that had them looking at her with worry in their eyes as they nodded and followed her as she turned. Easily she navigated the full guild hall with it's rowdy people, drinking and regaling stories of their missions. Climbing the stairs two at a time, Lucy stopped at the top looking back at her team mates, suddenly missing Natsu even more. Which much of showed as both Erza and Gray smiled sadly back at her.

Giving a soft laugh, that wasn't a true laugh, Lucy walked to Master Makrov's door and knocked. Waiting until she got permission to enter. Opening the door, she lead the other two in, looking around noting that Laxus was sitting on the loveseat, arms crossed over his chest. Blue eyes boring into her, as his ever present frown on his lips. Rolling her eyes she turned to face her guild master, as the door clicked shut.

"Lucy, child what do you need? Or rather Team Natsu?" he asked, as he leaned back in his chair.

Already having Laxus filled in on the situation with her father, since he was next to take the seat of Guild Master, Lucy took a deep breath and walked forward placing the letter on the desk. Seal face up so he knew where it came from. Watching with baited breath as he picked it up and read it over swiftly. Once he was finished Lucy decided to just get it over with.

"My father has requested my person for a possible marriage match. I am to be there in a week to meet him before the annual fourth of July festival. The latter the guild is invited to attend." she stated in a flat voice, mentally counting down.

The first person to speak up about it was a surprise. "This is a bunch of bullshit and you know it blondie. I don't know why you agreed to that stipulation in our contract with your father. That man has put you through the ringer and than some."

Turning to look at Laxus, Lucy just smiled at him with her eyebrows raised. "Really now Laxus. Why shouldn't I forgive my father like I have Gajeel and you for the wrongs you have done me in the past?" she asked in a soft sing song like voice.

Seeing him visibly flinch at her question, though he didn't answer it. Instead looking away out the rooms only window behind his grandfather. That was answer enough for her on that topic. Slowly she turned to look at her team mates, waiting for their responses. Noting that both had a displeased mask on their faces.

Next to speak up was Erza, "I do not like it any better than Laxus. But I accept this is your choice with the agreement with your father. But duly note that he better be informed that if he even makes your cry I will take him out back and teach him a lesson..." the smile that spread across her face as a dark aura popped up around her, caused a chill to run down Lucy's spine.

The fact that she heard two uncomfortable coughs from behind her as Gray stepped a little bit from Erza didn't go unmissed. "I know your a strong person Lucy and will do as you see fit. And I don't' want to you to go any more than any one else in this room. But I know that unless he is like an angel in a mans body, he wont meet the conditions you want met. All I can do is wait patiently here until I get to see you at the fourth of July Festival at your place. Just be glad that flame brain Natsu isn't here, other wise you wouldn't get to leave."

Blinking a few times as she waited for the shock to wear off, before letting out a long peal of laughter. Stepping forward Lucy hugged Gray in thanks. Only to feel a vice like grip around her shoulders as her back was almost painfully pressed into cold armor of Erza's. This was what she wanted and needed, this reassurance that they were going to be accepting of this. Since she told them about the contract, Lucy had a small tendril of fear in the back of her mind that they'd go all crazy and stop her from doing as she agreed to with her father.

"Thank you guys. I will see you and everyone else from the guild on the fourth of next month. Do try to behave yourself until than. Because my father is having a magic showing contest set up for you all to display your magics. So get everyone to join if you can to showcase your talents." Lucy said as she squirmed her way out of the hug.

Moving further back until she saw everyone in the room with her, Lucy took a few breaths and let her contentment show as she continued speaking, "This festival was started by my mother, to help remind my father that they started out as common folk, before the money rolled in. So there will be the local villages coming as well as the nobles that are affiliated with my father and his business. So it would mean a lot have you all there and showing your skills off in a safe manner."

At her words she saw the smiles that spread across their faces as Master spoke, "I will have all the brats there and tell them to be on their best behavior as well... On top of making the contest a must attend priority Would it be okay to have groups doing a magic performance together?"

At his question, Lucy let the smile on her face get wider as she shook her head yes. "I will make sure that is a go as long as they don't go to far over the top."

The feeling of elation welling up through her person was something she didn't want to let go. And since she was leaving tomorrow to head home, this was the perfect end to her day. As they stayed there continuing to talk and joke with each other. Telling stories about missions with each other for a few more hours. Before eventually heading their own ways. Erza to the bar for cake, Gray to talk with a few of the guild members and Lucy to go home and pack.

 **0000000000**

Lahar frowned down at the envelope sitting before him on his desk. The wax seal, baring his families crest staring up at him as if mocking him. Narrowing his indigo gaze at it, hoping it would just vanish from his desk. After a few more minutes of just staring at it, he gave a sigh and picked it up and opened it. Feeling the cold sensation of dread creeping through his body with each word he read. Before crumpling it up and tossing it across the office in anger.

"WHOA!" Doranbolt said as he came to a stop coming in the door, just in time to miss getting hit by the flying projectile. "What did that piece of paper ever do to you Lahar."

Not even bothering to look at his partner, Lahar began to clean his desk top off. There was no time to delay in doing as the letter stated. What was written in it would mean his life would be changing depending on how things went in the very near future. He was so focused on cleaning his desk that he jumped when Doranbolt bellowed loudly in shock. Drawing his gaze up to his partner, to see that he was holding the letter in his hands, reading it.

Closing his eyes as Doranbolt looked at him, eyes nearly popping out of his head. His mouth working thought no words came out of it. Lahar was mentally trying to calm himself down, while reminding himself that it was his own fault that the buffoon read the letter. When he felt calm enough he opened his eyes to see the man staring at him with sadness in his gaze. A sight he wasn't used too from him.

"I am sorry Lahar. At least it isn't set in stone, just a meeting in a few days. There is a possibility that she will, hopefully and polite reject the offer. Since you seem to of late have something or rather someone on your mind." Doranbolt said, his voice low and almost hollow.

Narrowing his eyes to thin slits, Lahar wanted to give a silent warning to the man, but knew he spoke the truth. Since White Day, His mind had been rather occupied by a certain blond hair mage. The fact that Doranbolt found out about it was, because he had been walking Wendy to Fairy Hills for the night when they both saw him leave the house that held Lucy's apartment. And he would be damned if that little blue haired Dragon Slayer didn't have a knack for extracting information from people.

Cause he spilled everything as he walked with them to return the small girl back to the Fairy Hills. Only to have it dawn on him as he stood there in silence that they were both staring at him in silence. That was when Wendy stated, that it sounded like he was falling in love with Lucy. Which was easy to do, since she was a really amazing and caring person. Straight away he denied that it was a possibility that was what happening.

Only to have Doranbolt say that he too was in love with Lucy. Only to react by swinging around feeling rage at his friend as he went to grab him by the shirt. When the smile on Doranbolt jumped back and put his hands up, laughing like a lunatic. Lahar stopped and began to analyze his reaction and feelings. At which point he felt a small hand on him, causing him to look down at Wendy, who just smiled and told him not to worry. Than gave a hug to Doranbolt before going into the dormitory for the night.

It had been almost three and half months since than and it had taken some time to come to terms with it. But once he did, Lahar realized that his life while now turned around ,was flowing like it should and he was a bit less irritable with everyone around him. Letting out a breath as he slumped back in his chair, Lahar looked lost at his partner, who was now standing in front of his desk, laying the offending piece of paper on it.

"Hey, Lahar I suggest go and meet this person. Talk with her and than tell her that your in love with someone else. I am sure that she might be a bit more sympathetic with you about it, thus helping her back out of the whole arrangement. I mean it can hurt to do that. Afterward, attempt to talk to your parents and tell them how you feel and what you want. I mean I understand that your in a very delicate place with your responsibilities to your family. But I mean, it can't hurt anything right?" He said, before turning and going back to his desk to start working on his own pile of paperwork.

Staring in stunned silence at his friend, Lahar let a weary smile flit across his face before giving a shake of his head. The advice that Doranbolt gave at random was sometimes the best in the world. And he would be taking this advice. So with that now filed away, Lahar went back to cleaning his desk so he could go inform his superiors and leave. Travel time from Era to the meeting place was two days of the three he had. Since his parents were taking no chances for him to weasel out of this potential marriage meeting. Which left him angry and worried, since it was his father that had found said girl.

Hoping that telling her would do the trick or make it easier in swaying her to not want this match up. With long strides Lahar walked out of the Magic Council meeting room, a frown on his face at the reactions he had gotten from them. Not liking the fact that they'd already been informed of the situation and that he had better hurry and go. Narrowing his eyes as he let his anger show on his face, causing people to literally jump put of his way as he made his way from the building and to his apartment in the city proper of Era. Have long ago refused to stay in the barracks with everyone else.

The walk was a short one, as he reached his small one story studio flat. With practiced ease he unlocked the door and opened it. Stepping into the very simple and plain room, closing the door behind him. Taking a moment to calm down before packing the necessities he would need as well as a presentable suit with his family crest on it. Lahar was done and out of the apartment in less than and hour.

Since his father had stated that his ticket was already purchased, he just had to give his name to pick it up, Lahar made tracks to the train station in record time. Fuming silently at all of this, as he picked up the ticket and boarded the train. Glad that he was in a cart all to himself so he didn't have to listen to other peoples idle chatter with his current state of mind. Eventually the stress of everything caught up to him, along with the rocking of the train, Lahar fell asleep.

A few days later found him standing rigidly behind his parents at they set on a small two seat couch. All three of them patiently waiting for the other parties to arrive. He had plied his parents to find out who the potential marriage match was. But neither of them would budge and just tell him. Only serving to make him all the more irritable and wanting to pull his hair from his head. Not having control over anything concerning this, including any tid bit of information was really trying his last shred of patience.

So when the double doors were opened, he focused on them, only to feel his eyes go wide at who he saw there. Jude Heartfillia stepped through, with his daughter on his arm, both dressed up in a casual, yet formal manner. Seeing Lucy in a deep pink and maroon strapless dress, that had a corset bodies that accentuated the abundant curves of her figure, while making her skin tone look even paler than it was. Had him relaxing, even if her face was set in a mask of neutrality like his own. Though her eyes belied her shock at seeing him there.

When he parents stood up and stepped forward to greet Jude an Lucy, Lahar waited until his father called him forward. The whole time he had a silent conversation with Lucy via their eyes. Picking up on the fact that she was left in the dark as well about this whole thing. Leaving them both feeling relieved and unsettled. So as he stepped up, reaching out and drawing Lucy's hand into his own, placing a polite kiss on the back of it.

Lahar noted the deep blush on her face, as well as more than pleased look in her eyes. The small smile that graced her lips, spoke volumes of her happiness as she demurely looked away from him. Not wanting to let the kiss linger as it wasn't polite, Lahar let her hand go as he straightened himself back out. Assessing the situation of both their parents, to see looks of contentment and amusement on their faces. Which caused him to wonder why his dad choose Lucy Heartfillia.

He didn't have long to wait for that answer as they all took their seats in the small drawing room. His father explained that he had seen Lucy and him dancing last august. And was impressed with the fact that she not only had gotten him to dance, but to talk as well. Than again on New Year's Eve, they had put themselves in their own little world, ignoring everyone around them. But the fact that he had seen Lahar smile and show a variety of emotions, had again caused his father to wonder.

That was when his father stated that he looked into the background of Lucy Heartfillia and her father. He was honest about being a bit put off about them starting out as common folk, but he couldn't deny that Lucy was a quick thinker, adjusting rapidly to situations and willing to fight for what she believed in. Even if she was apart of one of the most infamous guilds in Fiore. Which caused a small sniff from Lucy as she gave a cold look at his dad, earning a deep chuckle from him.

AT that point Lahar's mother spoke up, stating that it was that sense of responsibility and willingness to go to great lengths for the things that Lucy cared about that really made her stand out. Lucy being a mage was a bit of a pause in making the decision, but ultimately Lahars mom said, it is what made them agree to it, since magic ran on her side of the family and they too were of common born stock. But like his dad, it was the fact that Lucy had made him show emotions and talk that helped in making this choice.

What had cemented it and got them to call Jude was the fact that they'd heard he was going all out trying to find the perfect white day gift to give to Lucy, in return for her Valentines Day chocolate he had accepted. That gave him pause as he turned his now narrowed gaze on his parents at that. Only to have his mother laugh delightedly at the look he shot them. Before explaining that she had her ways of finding out things, in only the way mothers could.

After all the explaining on his parents side was done, Jude just simply stated that he saw how Lucy smiled and seemed to be comfortable around Lahar the two times. That she was willing to seek him out and smile as softly as Layla had when they were young and in love while in Love and Lucky. Made him accept it, thought he said it was her right to walk away from the whole ordeal. It was Lucy's choice to take the match or not.

The small smile on Lucy's face as Lahar turned to her, made his heart swell. The faint blush as her eyes were half shut and she looked pleased yet shyly at him. Making glad that he had already accepted the fact that he was in love with her. She was truly a rare gem, one that he'd be an idiot to let escape his grasp. So when their parents excused themselves so that they could speak privately.

The moment the door was closed, Lahar let out breath he wasn't aware he was holding as he slumped back into his chair, eyes on Lucy who did the same. Not wanting to waste a moment he spoke up, "I will be honest with you Lucy. If your accepting of this, I wouldn't mind at all. I mean.. your a wonderful person, who is truly fascinating to get to know. There are so many sides of you, that I feel I could spend my life time trying to get to see them all..."

He trailed off as he realized what he said, to blush darkly from the root of his hair down his neck and into his shirt. Looking away in embarrassment, as Lucy just started to chuckle. Feeling like an idiot, Lahar unconsciously let his mask slam back into place. Body stiffening reflectively at her reaction, as he went subconsciously into professional lock down mode. His eyes looking at her with a guarded expression.

The frown that appeared on her face as she watched him shut down at her chuckle, made him cringe internally. "Lahar, please don't lock yourself away. I wasn't trying to be rude, what you said made me happy and I just well reacted like I would naturally. Before I give my answer, I need to know a few things okay."

Her soft voice, calming him down and having him relax as he nodded his head, indicating that she should continue. With a small smile and worry in her eyes she spoke, "I need to know that you wont expect me to give up being a Fairy Tail Mage. That I have to give up the guild that has become my family. Because I need the man I marry to accept them as a part of me, because I am a mage through and through. It is a part of me that I will never give up, not for any person in the world. I will always put my husband and eventually the family we have together first and foremost, as well as the duties to what ever business that we have together, before being a mage."

The finality of the look she gave him, was also a silent plea to him. Closing his eyes as he thought it over, Lahar realized that was part of her that he liked. She was an exceptional mage, who was loyal. And telling her that she wouldn't be allowed to be a mage at all, was like capturing a wild bird and breaking it wings so it couldn't fly away. It would kill her slowly over time. Besides, she was good and multitasking on a few levels from what he read in her file, in the council archives. So he couldn't do that. But accepting her guild was a bit of a stretch since he had more than enough paperwork on his desk because of them.

They were still her family and a part of who she was at the core. With a sigh, Lahar opened his eyes and looked at her seriously for a few second, before giving his answer. "I would never ask you to give up your mage status.. Your magic is rare as it is, on top of how close you are to your spirits. I couldn't bring myself to do that to you or anyone for that matter. AS for accepting you guild, I would definitely try, given the past history we share. Which is not really the best, but if you accept, I will not be helping to get them out of any trouble with the council, since I do all the paperwork."

The look she gave him was comically breath taking. She let out a long exaggerated breath and slouched in her chair, while grinning at him with her heart showing in her eyes as she spoke. "GOOD! I am happy to hear that. Just one more question for you. And you absolutely have to answer this and be completely honest with me Lahar. When did you realize you were in love with me?"

If one could choke on air, he would done it in that second. Her question caught him off guard, as she pulled the carpet from under his feet yet again. Unable to help himself, Lahar broke out in a fit of deep chuckling. Shaking his head back and forth as he looked at her, her face full of amused exasperation. While she waited patiently for him collect himself to respond.

After a few good minutes, Lahar was able to give her his answer. "After white day. Like I said you are a unintentional enabler. So let's make this official." With that said, Lahar shifted himself from his seat, to kneel before her, taking her hand in his and speaking again, "Will you Lucy Heartfillia, do me the honor of being my wife?"

The blush that crept across her cheeks and bridge of her nose was absolutely adorable. The fact he could feel her pulse beat rapidly under his finger tips on his wrist, made him grin wolfishly at her, as she looked away and softly spoke, "Yes, Lahar Ziegler."


	9. Day 7 Sinner

Sinner

By Im ur Misconception

Definition: a person who sins; transgressor.

Example: Someone who takes without asking, for their own personal greed.

July 4th, 792

Lahar stood there staring out across the back expanse of the Heartfillia Kozern, amazed at the transformation it had under gone. In the week that he had been there, it was changed from open fields to a carnival of amazing proportions. There were stalls put up that would house games, food stalls and vendor stalls. As well as various rides that seemed to just have sprung from the ground in the last two nights. While over on the back portions nearest to the mountain range was a open arena that would house the contest showing the mages of Fairy Tail's magic abilities.

Lucy had already stated that she was going to participate in it with her spirits. Lahar had not been the least bit shocked at this, unlike his parents who just stared for a few minutes. It was nice to see how easily she caused his parents to become very unbalanced when around her. Just like she had done to him, over the last eleven months, as she slowly drew them into the spiral that was her soul.

Giving a small shake of his head as he recalled after she accepted his proposal, that their parents decided to come back. Catching him in the act of standing up from his kneeling position. The look of shock and out right blinding happiness on their faces at what they were seeing. From there things started to take off quickly, only for Lucy to put her foot down and tell them to back off. This was their wedding and they would pick and choose a date and time.

Making his father sputter in indignation while his mother covered her mouth to hide the smile there because of his fathers reaction. While Jude just stood there and smiled smugly at his parents, as if he warned them that Lucy was very much her mothers daughter with his temper at times. After that things went a bit smoother for a while. They had talked things out, deciding that they'd tie the knot on the same day that they'd first gotten to know each other last year, August 31st.

Which his mother found rather endearing and while quick, it gave them enough time to deal with this festival, on top of planning the wedding. Lucy already stated that invitations will be sent to all the mage guilds of Fiore. Because without a lot of the members in each of those guilds, she more than likely wouldn't be there. Besides the fact that it would make thing much more interesting at the wedding and reception.

He didn't say anything other than it was Lucy's wedding and if she was happy he would be. But secretly Lahar was a fifty-fifty on that one. And in total agreement that having mages there would definitely make things interesting with all the high and mighty, better than thou nobles. While wondering if both their families would be able to cover the damage that more than likely will incurred at that time. ON top of the paper work he would be doing afterward.

A soft touch to his shoulder brought his attention back from his musings as he turned to see the object of his thoughts standing there, practically glowing with her excitement. She was looking forward to telling her guild of their engagement. Mostly because she wanted to see the reactions they'd have, which had him a bit curious to see them.

With the gentle gaze she was looking at him with, had him smiling easily as he reached out and pulled her to him. Hugging her tightly to his side, Lahar felt like a cat that got into the cream. When she began to squirm, he loosened his grip letting her go. Getting a look of reprimand from her as she smiled warmly up at him.

"It is time to go out there and meet the guest that are arriving. The members of Fairy Tail will be arriving a bit later. Also I have good news for you to boot. Remember your unspoken concern about inviting all the mages guilds. Well my father drew up a proposal to submit to the Magic Council for that issue. He worded it very well and has your father and mothers signatures on it to back it up." she said as she turned and began to walk down the hallway towards the double staircase.

Blinking Lahar couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle happily. He would be reading that later to see if there was anything that might need to be tweaked, since he knew how the Magic Council felt about Mage Guilds. With that thought, Lahar followed Lucy down the hall to meet and greet the first of the guest arriving for today's festivities. Which had struck me as a interesting and functional cause when it was explained to me.

The task of greeting people both many statures of society was by far the most diverse thing he could claim to have done. But ironically Lahar had enjoyed himself and the reaction of those around him. But the moment his eyes landed on the small guild master of Fairy Tail flanked by his grandson Laxus, the red headed re-equip mage Erza Scarlet, Ice Make Mage Gray Fullbuster.

Stiffening a bit when a squeal of delight came from his side, Lahar looked down to see that Lucy had her hands over her mouth, eyes misting over with tears as she saw them all. Causing a small wave of jealousy at her reaction to well in his chest. Placing his mask on his face, only with a small,tight polite smile on it out of curtsy for Lucy. Lahar just stared down the defensive gaze that he was receiving from the guild members as they came to a stop.

Watching silently as Lucy interacted with them, her face alight with a bliss that could only come from seeing a person's loved ones. Lahar continued to wait patiently until someone asked about him. That took a bit longer than he thought it would, because everyone kept asking her about the marriage proposal. With a smile on her face, he saw that she kept dodging the question, until she was grabbed in a possessive bear hug, by Wendy.

Not recalling until that moment the keen senses of Dragon Slayers, Lahar was mentally berating himself, as he noted that two males present glaring him down with daggers in their eyes. Not one to falter in his duties as he stared right back them with indifference, until Wendy spoke up, asking again about the marriage proposal. It as that point, Lahar stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her away from the small Dragon Slayer.

Knowing the glint in his eyes spoke volumes as he winked before tilting Lucy backwards with a softly whispered sorry and planted a kiss upon her lips. Enjoying the feel of her lips against his, how they were soft and supple, Lahar drew the kiss out as long as he could. Before slowly drawing his mouth from her now swollen lips, giving her an slightly apologetic look as he righted her and looked at her guild mates.

Seeing that they were all standing there in various stages of shock, causing his perverse since of humor to flood him, as he spoke up. "That would be me. Now if you all will follow us, I will show you to your rooms for your stay as well as to the festival its self."

With his arm around Lucy, who was still in a daze shock, Lahar guided her to walk beside him, knowing that later he would be on the receiving end of a lecture. But for the moment his mental self was strutting with a massive ego boost at what he did, on top of finally getting to kiss his fiance for the fist time. So as he continued to walk away, Lahar let his mask drop as a cocky, shit-eating grin spread across his face.

 **0000000000**

Lucy couldn't help but be speechless at what Lahar had done in front of her guild mates, before announcing he was her fiances. She hadn't figured that he would pull a stunt like that since he was always so strict about stuff. Not that she was going to complain at the moment, no she would reserve that for later when she was able to get him alone. Instead she let him guide her as he showed her guild mates to their rooms in the west wing of the mansion.

Telling them that they could divide up the rooms as they saw fit, while if there were couples they were more than welcome to room together. But to behave themselves while in mansion, before guiding them out the back to show them the set up. Explaining that there was already a mix of the local villagers and nobles. Some of which had vendor stalls for entertainment, while others were food and trinkets for sell. As he continued to walk towards the back area, where he stopped and gave a small sigh as he showed them the arena that would be in use in two hours time.

It was at this point that Lucy choose to pull herself from Lahar's grasp. Giving him a bit of a glare of mock annoyance, she turned to look at her friends a smile on her face. "If you have a routine with another member of the guild, please let the MC know as you enter the field. I too will be participating in this. Because I am a Mage of Fairy Tail!"

At her words, she watched as everyone whooped and hollered happily in response. It was at that point she felt the tension she had been holding melt away. No matter what happened, being around her Fairy Tail family always relaxed her. So as she waited for the bombardment of questions, Lucy looked at Lahar, noting that he was just watching it all with a detached interest, mask back in place. Thought she could see the small tells that said he was actually rather amused by their antics at the moment. Even if his body was stiff like plank of wood.

"Hey Lucy, what is going on. Master told us of the this whole shebang, than that you had left early because of an request from your father for a marriage match."

Looking over to the voice to see Max standing there with a sort of sad look in his eyes, as the rest of the guild went quiet. Letting out a small sigh, Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped as Freed spoke up, "Recall that last year after the whole ordeal with Tartaros, Lucy made amends with her father and with our help, we got her fathers lands and business back. Well she made a binding contract with him, a mutual one, that stated that she was still free to be a mage as long as she attended functions that he hosted through out the year and promised to get married."

Turning a small smile at Freed, only to notice he paused just for effect before continuing on with his explanation. "She set the conditions that she could reject the potential marriage arrangement if the man didn't meet her requirements, which were rather simple but at the same time a tall glass. Since her father had his own set that she should have in a potential husband. I surmise that when she was called her for this, it was Lahar. Who not only works for the Magic Council, but is heir the the Zieger family as well."

When Freed stated who's family that Lahar belonged too, Lucy looked up to see his reaction. Hoping that he was mad that Freed might of over stepped a line. But saw a small smile on his lips as he stared almost affectionately at Freed, as if seeing a old friend for the first time in a long while. As her mind supplied that Freed was technically the heir to the Justine Family estates, when he was ready to take over.

The resounding gasp of shock to hearing of Lahar's lineage drew her attention back to her guild members as MiraJane spoke, "You mean your the infamous Young Lord Zieger, who had vanished from High Societies lime light? You are the nephew of the king of Crocus, cousin to princess Hisui."

A small groan escaping her lips at what MiraJane stated, knowing that Lahar didn't like to mention his family for that exact purpose. In the week they'd been engaged and had free time, they'd done the whole question and answer game. One of the questions she, herself had asked was what MiraJane had asked. Lahar had shut himself down and began to brood as he answered. Claiming that was why he vanished from society as a whole. He got tired of people trying to use him for a connection to the throne of Fiore.

Slowly Lucy tilted her head to look up at Lahar, who wore a slightly irritated look on his face as he responded, "yes."

That one word held all the answer that they'd get out of him, as well as told them to abandon their line of questioning. Which was only reinforced as Master gave a cough and turned to glare at them all. A shake of his head making them realize that they were being very rude. Making Lucy let out a small sigh of relief. Glad that Master was able to understand things were the rest of the guild, In their normal zealous manner didn't.

After a few seconds of silence, the guild members began to disperse to either settle into their rooms or to look at what fun the game and vendor stalls would have to offer. Leaving Lucy alone with Master, her teammates, three Dragon Slayers and her Fiance. Who seemed to be glaring at each other as they tried to measure up each other. Once more she felt her body stiffen in fear of them all starting an all out fight. But as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened, she decided to break the tension that was building min monumental proportions.

"So how have you all been for the last two weeks?" she asked in a soft polite and calming voice.

Letting her eyes met each of her guild mates as she reached out a hand to hold Lahars. Both as comfort for him as well as herself, but to show that she was going to stand by him. Earning her a few stares of shock. Looking over at Master, to see a wide smile on his face at her confidence in her choice of action. With a tilt of her head she raised and eyebrow, daring them to make asses of themselves.

Again the seconds flew by, before the silence was broken, "Well, as long as he knows not to besmirch your honor or make you cry Lucy, than I for one will back this. I know for a fact that Lahar is a man that is driven by his duty and sense of responsibility. And if you accepted this engagement, than that means he agrees to all your terms." Erza stated, uncrossing arms from over her armored chest.

With that said, Lucy watched Erza step forward and thrust out a gauntleted hand. Glancing up at Lahar as she squeezed his hand. She saw him level Erza with a stare that recognized what she was implying and offering in one go. Before he reached out grasping the proffered hand and shook it. Though it was obvious that they were both gripping the others hand in a contest of wills and strength. Leaving her to sigh and roll her eyes in mock exasperation.

When they were done, Erza stepped back and turned to look at the other four. Her brown eyes narrowing as she spoke in that tone that said you will obey. "I think enough has been said, if you have any qualms keep them to yourselves. We should be happy for Lucy, as she has found someone who doesn't want to change her. But wants her happy, thus allows her to be who she is."

The slow nodding of the three males present was all Lucy needed see, as a small squeal of delight came from Wendy. Who had brought her hands up over her mouth and was shifting from foot to foot. Face lit up in her excitement. Unable to stop herself, Lucy let go of Lahar's hand and knelt down and opened her arms. An invitation that Wendy took as she ran into them hugging her with a fierceness.

"I am happy that this worked out for you two. Lahar is a good guy and will do his best to always make you happy Lucy. So when are you holding the wedding." Wendy burbled on elatedly.

Caught a bit off guard, Lucy couldn't help but let a peal of laughter escape as she hugged the small dragon slayer back. Giving her answer in a succinct manner, "The day we first met, August 31st."

Letting go of Wendy to stand up by Lahar once more, she looked at her guild mates and family members. Enjoying the various emotions and thoughts flickering in their eyes and on their faces. Ranging from Shock to amusement at how soon it was going to take place. Thought she couldn't help but feel a bit sad at that moment as she thought about her best friend. He wasn't here so he hadn't shown back up to the guild from his training yet.

It must of shown on her face what was on her mind, because Master spoke up, "Don't worry child, he will be back soon enough. Remember Natsu left the end of July last year, stating he'd be back in exactly one year. He is a Fairy Tail mage and takes his promises very serious. My only concern is his reaction to this situation, since it was decided while he was gone."

The tumultuous smile that graced her lips at those words, Lucy just nodded her head as she felt an arm wrap it's self around her waist. Pulling flush against a firm, warm and well toned body, causing a blush to spread across her face, as she looked up at Lahar at his open display of affection again. Wondering just what was going through that head of his. Only to see a mix of concern for her as well as worry about what they were talking about.

She knew from what little they were able to talk at random, that his biggest apprehension was Natsu. As he had told her, that man was the currently the most destructive force in Fiore, in his opinion. Which was something she couldn't deny at all, since she had struggled often to get her rent money, because he went a little bit over board on missions. But she rebuttal-ed that he was also one of the most loyal and protective friends anyone could ask for.

A fact that he had admitted that he actually respected in him, but it as still over shadowed by the amount of damage he caused. It would be a long road before she knew that Lahar would close to one hundred percent of accepting of Natsu. She had faith that he would find a common ground that would lead to that, since he promised to accept her family as his own. Even if they were a bunch of psycho's in their own right.

Looking up at the sky, noting that the sun was starting to sink behind the trees to the west of the arena. Telling her that it was almost time for the contest to began. Pulling away from Lahar, Lucy motioned for them to follow her. Before turning and walking to the back side of the arena, so that they could start getting ready. Already noting that a few others had shown up and were discussing things for their performance.

With soft look at Lahar, who excused himself, before leaving the area. Lucy closed her eyes as she let her hands drift down and into the pouch at her side. Brushing her finger tips over her keys that were in there, feeling the warm tingle of them responding to her touch. A smile gracing her lips as she opened her eyes and looked around to see that more and more of her guild members were showing up. Just as a call went out that all mages present should make their way to the arena.

Time flew by as Lucy watched her as everyone displayed their magic to the awed crowd. There was a shooting display from Bisca, Alzak and Asuna that was almost comical. While all three of the guilds Dragon Slayers did a rather breath taking display of their magic via magical construction and weather. After that was mages doing single showings of their abilities until Cana stepped out with Juvia. Causing the crowd to go wild a the act they put on. Both in bikini's as Juvia did a water lock and than burst it, as Cana summoned her Light fountain. Lighting up the arena in almost mystical manner, befitting those from Fairy Tail.

The pride welling in her chest at all of this, was just indescribable in her mind. But the team work from the Strauss siblings and Erza was heartfelt and amazing as Erza defended off the three of them in their take-over forms. Shifting easily from one amour to another as she kept up with the friendly on onslaught of attacks. Soon it was her turn to come out into the arena, silence all around her as she made her way to the center.

There hadn't been much time for her to do a routine or do something elaborate to show her magic off. But after feeling a bit put out, she had gotten a bit of advice from the least expected place, Lahar's father. It was simple, yet ingenious thing for her think of doing. Which would exemplify what her rare magic was about. So as she came to a stand still, Lucy took a deep breath and pulled out the keys Ares and Equuleus. The smile that appeared on her face as she drew both through air, feeling the flow of her magic race down her arm into her hand and than into the keys.

"I open thee, gates of The Ram and The Foal." Her voice ringing loud in the quiet.

Soon a the bright glow of her magic burst up from around her feet, before two loud poofs sounded before Ares appeared next to a small black haired boy with horse ears on top of his head. They looked at her with secret smiles on their faces as she looked back at them. With a nod of her head, Ares spun around opening her arms wide, while Equuleus shifted to his full horse form and sped across the arena to the section that her father, Lahar and his parents set.

With another poof sound, Ares bowed from behind a giant pink cloud of wool, before vanishing. Keeping her body straight as she started running, Lucy heard the soft whinny from Equuleus, as he signaled that he was on his way back towards her. As she neared the pile of wool, Lucy jumped up expertly, landing on it. Only to feel it's resistance push her back up into the air as it vanished. Closing her eyes, Lucy let her body free fall through the air, trusting that her knew spirit and friend would be in position.

Twisting her body at the last second, opening her eyes to see Equuleus appear beneath her as she landed sitting side saddle on his back. Just as bright yellow and and orange sparks burst around her as both Leo and Virgo appeared from their gates.

Each of them thrusting their fist rapidly at Equuleus as she sat there calmly, letting him race around dodging their attacks one after another. After a few minutes of this, Lucy reached down and patted Equuleus to slow and stop moving. At which point she slid down off him and turned to look at him, before kissing his velvety nose, before releasing him to go back to the celestial world. Already Leo and Virgo were gone, having left the moment she had touched Equuleus.

Giving a theatrical bow of the waist, Lucy felt as well as heard the resounding thunder of the clapping from the crowd gathered to watch the display. Her smile large as she turned and shot wink at Lahar's father. Thanking him for his advice, about show casing her magic for the bond of trust that it was. Because it held it's own elegance in how it worked, coupled with her passion to work with them as friends and companions instead of tools, would truly make what did make it memorable.

As the applause continued, Lucy made her way out of the arena. Her eyes looking at those gathered at the opening to the arena from the staging area, seeing their amazed looks as they called out at her. But a flash green tinted black hair had her slowing her steps. As her friends parted to reveal Lahar walking forward and towards her with pride shining on his face.

When he came to a stop before her, still standing in the arena with the crowd rejoicing from her performance still, Lucy just looked up at him. "Lahar?" was all she was able to get out before she was swept up in his arms.

That mischievous glint back in his eyes as he looked down at her, speaking softly for her only, "You are an enabler and an angel that makes a man into a sinner, Lucy Heartfillia."

With those words, Lucy felt her eyes go wide, before his mouth was slanted over hers. While her body was being dipped backwards again. Shock washing through her body, Lucy parted her lips just enough as she gasped, only to have him deepen the kiss as his tongue delved into her mouth. Causing her to sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rolling her eyes as she gave back what he was giving her.


	10. Day 8 Sweet

Sweet

By Im ur Misconception

Definition: something pleasant to the mind or feelings.

Example: The thought was sweet and that was what counted.

August 31st, 792

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looked in the mirror. Reaching out a hand, she ran it over the image being reflected back at her, as if trying to make herself believe. Because what she saw was almost an exact copy of her mother, wearing a wedding dress. It was simple, yet elegant and truly defined who and what she was.

Giving a small sigh, as a smile curved her lips, Lucy turned to look at Cancer and Virgo who were standing there, giving her space. Blinking her eyes rapidly to try and keep the tears building there from falling. She look exactly like she had always imagined she would on this auspicious day. And the fact that her most trusted friends were helping her made it only better.

With another small sigh, Lucy turned back to the mirror and looked herself over again. Seeing the cream colored silk halter dress, with a pale sky blue Chantilly lace covering the bodice in small swirls, almost reminiscent of flower petals, was off set by the cinched in waist that had small pearl beads decorating it, before flowing out in a full skirt that had a four foot train, with more of the sky blue lace flower petals on it.

Her feet were just barely visible, peeking from under the gown. The shoes that she was wearing were her mothers own from her wedding. Open toed, two inch cream satin covered wedges. Which complimented the silk perfectly. Her toe nails had been done up in a blue similar to the lace on the dress to make it all pull together.

Tilting her head to the side, to get a better view of what Cancer had done with her long blond hair. IT was a simplistic style, but show cased her long neck and perfect posture. He had only swept half her hair up in a bun, that started as a half pony tail that she commonly used to wear, before it was braided and twisted into the bun it's self. While her bangs were left down to frame her heart shaped face, drawing attention to her eyes. As the rest of it hung straight down her back, in large loose curls. That showed off her small waist line.

Giving a small laugh, Lucy spun around and threw her arms open, inviting her spirits in for a hug. Which they did with a very careful zeal. Right now Lucy could say honestly if asked, that she was truly the happiest person alive. And not just because of what she looked like, but because of a few other things, that had come as a surprise. Releasing Cancer and Virgo from her Embrace, Lucy turned to look at her brides maids and Maid of honor.

Each wearing the color that best suit them. Erza in a muted red, that brought out her eyes and hair color, MiraJane and Lisanna in Pale blues and Levy in a darker blue. While Wendy was in a pale sea-green that made her hair stand out as if it was the sky over the ocean. Each dress was a strapless, that was a straight A-line with a high princess waistline. Each had their hair done up with bangs framing their faces and a nice tight braided bun to be similar but different from hers.

"Thank you all." Lucy said softly, as she met each of their eyes.

Each gave her a sweet smile, before they too came up and hugged her very carefully. Whispering their congratulations to her. Their words only causing the elation that Lucy felt to increase, considering the whole wedding was planned in under two months since the day she had accepted the proposal from Lahar himself. Even if it was originally an arranged marriage by their parents, they had both had the option to refuse it. But in the course of the last year, their random meetings and interactions, they had gotten to know each other very well.

Pulled from her thoughts as a soft knock resounded from her bedroom door. Lucy looked at it with curiosity, until it opened revealing Master Makarov, Her father and Natsu. The latter had arrived back on the 7th of July, a full three days after the festival her father threw and the last day of the Grand Magic Games. To which he made a spectacular entrance too, just to find out that Fairy Tail hadn't entered into them. Where he was promptly told to go back to his guild.

Two days later, he had showed up at the guild, entering with his normal exuberant kick to the doors. The look on his face had been priceless when he had saw her behind held by drunk and clingy Lahar. Who had some how gotten dragged into a drinking contest with Cana. And like always his first reaction was to just jump in head first, crying out for Lahar to let Lucy go or fight him. This of course caused the guild to come to a complete stand still as they waited.

To her surprise and everyone else, Lahar had turned and looked at Natsu and giggled before squeezing Lucy tighter and telling Natsu that he wouldn't ever let her go. Of course this only incited Natsu, who immediately coated his fist in fire and launched himself at them. Only to be knocked to the ground, not by Erza or MiraJane, but one Wendy Marvel and Carla, as she told him off. Her hands in his hair pulling it as she vented.

It took a bit, but eventually Mest had extracted her from Natsu. As Erza helped him up, hugging him tightly against her armored chest. The guild than broke out into a round of laughter at the much missed familiar sight. In due time, it had been explained to Natsu that Lahar and herself were to be wed in a month and half. The crest fallen look of abandonment on his face had hurt, but he took some time to think about it, the deal everything.

Than giving her a hug, Natsu announced, that if that was what she wanted, than he wouldn't stop her. Her happiness was important to him. But if Lahar ever made her cry or hurt her, there would be no stopping him from beating him into the ground, Fairy Tail Style. Lucy had been unable to help herself, she had cried and hugged Natsu a second time. All the while Happy lamented that he couldn't tease Lucy about liking anyone any more.

A polite cough brought Lucy once more from her memories, as a light flush dusted her cheeks. Giving a sheepish smile at her father, who held out an arm for her. Lucy stepped forward, already noting that everyone else had left the room, taking it and feeling a slight case of butterflies in her stomach. This was really happening right here and now. With a small smile up at her father, as he led her from the room, the sound of the wedding march starting some where down the hall. Only to feel a small tug on her dress from behind as it was picked up by Levy.

 **0000000000**

As he stood there, Lahar felt like he had something crawling all over his skin. Making him mentally curse, because it was nothing more than a bad case of nerves. He knew that he should not be feeling this way, as he stood in there at the alter waiting. But for the life of him, he just couldn't get himself under control like he normally was. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around and saw that his father was trying hard not to smile at his obvious discomfort.

Narrowing his indigo orbs, before sniffing and looking else where, he saw that quite a few people had shown up not just from other noble families, but also Hisui and Arcadia in the stead of his uncle, who just couldn't leave his throne unoccupied. Though he did pay for a large part, saying on a card that it was about time he manned up. But also there was almost all the light guilds there, sitting and standing across the lawn of the Heartfillia Kozern.

Blinking as he caught sight of a few in the back, wearing white jackets, Lahar choked on a gasp. Barely able to keep himself in check as he realized that Crime Sorcerer was in attendance. As much as the urge to get them and put them in jail, since a large portion of that group used to be the Oracion Seis. He couldn't refute that they had a right to be here, as they helped out a lot and Jellal was a friend of Lucy. And they had been helping take down and capture a lot of the dark guilds.

Catching the eye of Jellal, Lahar just tilted his head and put on a polite, but very tight smile. Only to receive a soft smile of understanding in return from the man, who ushered them a bit further back away from the main crowd. It was about that time that the wedding march Pachelbel Cannon in piano started playing, drew his attention to the double doors that were at the end of the red carpeted aisle.

The doors swung open to reveal Wendy Marvel, a basket of pale pink and blue rose petals on her arm, that she started to scatter as she walked forward. Next was Erza Scarlet, arm linked with Doranbolt, whom he had chosen as his best man. Her red gown complimented the black tux with red cumber-bun of his perfectly. Next came MiraJane, arm linked with his younger brother. Their clothes again complimenting each other. After her came Lisanna with Natsu on her arm. The blue of her dress and the pale pink of his cumber-bun contrasting but still at the same time meshing well.

AS they reached the end of the aisle, the Pachelbel cannon started over again, everyone standing and turning to face the doors. Lifting his eyes back to the double doors, Lahar felt as if the air was pushed from his lungs at the sight that met his eyes. There was Lucy walking towards him, looking like a princess straight from a Fairy Tail. The dress she wore accentuated her body perfectly, as if it was just an accessory on her. While her hair was done up, drawing attention and defining her in a elegant way, that had his stomach bottoming out as he looking into her honey brown eyes. Seeing nothing but happiness and amusement.

Watching her walk down the aisle, on her fathers arm, felt as if it took forever. Lahar could honestly say that he wanted her beside him right then. Each step bringing his future wife closer and closer, Lahar just swallowed back his nerves, until he had to step down from the podium to take her hand from her fathers. The look Jude shot at him at that moment, actually left him feeling cold. As it dawned on him why men say that a fathers wrath over their daughter is truly a scary thing. It had left him feeling small tremors of fear in the pit of his stomach.

The soft chuckle from Lucy had him looking at her, to see that she had an eye brow arched at the two of them. Taking that as a sign, Lahar smiled and helped her step up on the podium, only to stop as he got another dark look from her guild master. The man had offered to be the officiate who married them. Which they both agreed would be okay.

A small growl from the woman by him, had Lahar pressing his lips into a thin line to keep from laughing. Earning them both a raised eyebrow, before Makarov called everyone to attention and had them sit down. Once he was satisfied that everyone was seated and comfortable, Makarov started his speech

"Today we are gathered here, Family and friends of these two people, Lahar Zieger and Lucy Heartfillia, to witness them take pledge that will tie them in one of the most oldest and intimate bonds of life, Marriage. I ask now that if any of you do not agree to this, please speak up or hold your peace."

When his last word died off, not a single person spoke up. Which was all the confirmation he had needed, before he gave a small cough and smiled. Than with a wink, Makarov continued on with the ceremony.

"If you two are ready, than please repeat after me." Makarov stated, looking at them. "I, Lahar Zieger, take thee Lucy Heartfillia to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, so help me god."

Taking a small breath, Lahar did as he was instructed, "I, Lahar Zieger, take thee Lucy Heartfillia to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep, so help me god."

As soon as he finished it, Lahar felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. As he looked down at Lucy to see her eyes slightly glazed from tears, but she was staring up at him with nothing but love in her gaze. A faint blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips that only lit he face up like an angels.

A soft cough brought them back to reality, before Makarov spoke again, "I, Lucy Heartfillia, take you Lahar Zieger to be my husband, my partner and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep so help me god."

Watching as Lucy drew in a slow breath and let it out. A soft laugh escaping as she too repeated everything, "I, Lucy Heartfillia, take you Lahar Zieger to be my husband, my partner and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep so help me god."

A soft sigh escaping his lips, Lahar couldn't but help but let a large cheesy grin spread across his face. Only to see Lucy blushing a bit darker, before they both turned to look at Makarov, who just asked for the rings from Doranbolt. When he got them, Makarov put one into each and held them out to both Lucy and himself. Together they took the rings and than faced each other once more as Makarov spoke again.

"Now unison my children. Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your god will be my god. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Letting a smile that matched Lucy's, as they spoke the last part of their vows together. Once they were finished they took turns placing the rings on the correct finger, before hearing Makarov telling him to kiss his new wife. With out hesitation, Lahar shot his arm out, grabbing Lucy by her waist and bending her backwards as he planted a very firm and extremely passionate kiss on her lips. Just as the raucous hollers resounded from the crowd.

Taking his time, enjoying the feel of her lips beneath his, Lahar hummed in delight when she wrapped her arms around his neck, parting her lips in invitation, that he took without hesitating. A small cough brought them both from the little world that they were creating around themselves. As Lahar felt heat suffusing his face. Breaking the kiss a bit reluctantly, he stood up and righted Lucy. Turning to face the crowd that was now just staring at them.

"Now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Zieger-Heartfilia." Makarov shouted from behind them, only to have everyone stand up and give a hearty round of applause.

Glancing down at his new wife, Lahar felt a sense of pride and completion. She was truly a beautiful woman, who was smart, funny, honest, talented and had a big heart. He knew that in the coming years, that she'd make a most excellent wife, mother and friend.


End file.
